The First Valentine's
by yure-chan
Summary: KakaIru V-day fic.Kakashi is planning to make his first Valentine's with Iruka a memorable one. But with missions,distractions and worse of all,another shinobi flirting with Iruka, Kakashi wonders if he will be able to keep his cool and still pull it off.
1. Chapter 1: Out for Mission

**A/N: One more week to Valentine's Day and thus, I'm embarking on my very first KakaIru V-day fic. And well, hope you guys will enjoy it. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Out for Mission

Iruka stretched himself, having finally finished grading the stack of assignments. He glanced at the clock in the classroom and sighed. It was almost midnight. Straightening himself, he started to pack his things, preparing to go home.

He shifted the stack of assignments and something lying at the bottom caught his eyes. He frowned as he picked up the small envelope and flipped it over. His name was scrawled on it and a knowing smile came on his face as he recognized the handwriting. Though he wasn't sure when that envelope had been left there. He slipped it into his pocket as he stuffed his lesson plan and a few books into his bag. Slinging it over his shoulders, he hurried out of the classroom.

He walked down the quiet corridors of the academy and out into the night streets of Konoha. A gentle breeze was blowing and the night was cool. The late night saw little people out on the streets, with the only few as the ones doing the night patrol.

Iruka opted for a slow walk back to his apartment, just so he could enjoy the serenity and calmness of the night. He pulled out the envelope from his vest pocket and looked at it for a moment more, before he shrugged and tore it open, pulling out the contents.

Inside, there was a piece of paper and a necklace. Iruka raised an eyebrow as he studied the accessory in his hand and unfolded the piece of paper. The words made his lips quirked up in a smile and he felt a rush of warmth fill his heart.

'_I have to leave for a mission and I guess I'm not able to wait for you to come back from your lunch break to bid you goodbye personally. So, I'm leaving this letter. I will be back soon, and hopefully, will be back in time. Here's the first installment for what is to come. Hope you like the necklace. Love, Kakashi.'_

No wonder he had been left in peace the entire day, without a single disturbance from his silver-haired lover. Iruka clasped the necklace tightly and grinned, though he was a little confused over the message left by his boyfriend. Was there something urgent that Kakashi needs to return to tend to? Why was he mentioning about coming back in time? He had never done that before. Or did he mean that he would be back at the designated time?

Iruka shrugged and continued on his way, feeling some of the stress being washed away by the sweet message left for him. He was so looking forward to having his boyfriend back and the surprise that Kakashi seems to have for him.

=-=-=-=

"Hey Iruka."

The chunin looked up from the scroll he was reading and stared at the person standing in front of his desk.

"Izumo, what's up?" Iruka smiled at his friend.

"It's Friday night. Join us for a drink later?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow. "Who's going?"

"Anko, Raidou, Kotetsu and Kurenai. Oh, we invited Iwashi and a chunin who has just been inaugurated. You should know him. He's an assistant teacher at the academy." Izumo grinned.

Iruka returned his focus to the scroll in front of him. "I'm too tired to guess. Just tell me who it is."

"Oukei. I'm sure you know him."

Iruka looked back up at his friend and frowned as the gears in his head turned slowly. Then it clicked and he nodded slowly.

"I think so. I saw him a few times at the staff room. He's new, isn't he?" Iruka mused.

Izumo nodded. "He was in the same team as Iwashi when they were genin. So, Iwashi wanted to celebrate for him for having made chunin in the last exam. And he invited him along for our drinking session."

Iruka sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I would love to join. But……"

"Kakashi-san is out for a mission, isn't he?" Izumo placed his hands on the table to support his weight and leaned down to study the tanned chunin's face. Iruka nodded wearily.

"So there's no excuse not to join us, isn't it?" Izumo raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you have to go home to coddle your lover boy."

Iruka frowned as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure if he will be coming home tonight. And if he does and I'm not home……"

"Iruka, when did you ever see jounin out for missions coming back on time, much less early?" The other chunin cut in. "Asuma-san is out on the same mission. Or at least that's what Kurenai said. And she said they will take at least three weeks to finish the mission. It's only been two weeks. There's still a few more days before he will come back."

"But still……"

"Iruka, chill it. I don't care. You have got to come tonight. We haven't hanged out in a while." Izumo frowned. "Just come for a while."

"Alright." Iruka gave in with a sigh. "But I will only stay for an hour. After that, I will be leaving. I still have a stack of assignments to grade at home."

"Fine." Izumo smiled. "That's fair enough. So I will see you later then."

Iruka shook his head as Izumo walked out of the mission room. He sighed and turned back to the scrolls that needed his attention there and then.

=-=-=-=

Genma hissed in pain as he bandaged up the wound on his arm. His other two comrades looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" Asuma frowned.

"Yeah." Genma muttered. "Just a scratch. It's nothing."

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the wall in the cave as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"This took longer than expected."

The two turned to look at the silver-haired jounin before Asuma nodded grimly.

"But at least we manage to accomplish the mission." The bearded jounin sighed.

"One more week and we will be home." Genma secured the bandage and grinned at them. The other two looked at him and smiled.

"Aa…" Kakashi turned to stare out of the cave.

"I wonder if we will be home in time." Genma chuckled. Asuma quirked an eyebrow. Kakashi stared at him amusedly.

"Trust you to think about that when we are so battered." Asuma snorted as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Of course." Genma rubbed his neck tiredly. "I missed Rai."

Asuma snorted again. "Stop that."

"Well, are you going to deny the fact that you miss Kurenai?" Genma gave him a broad grin. Asuma scowled. Kakashi let out a low laugh.

The honey-haired jounin turned his attention to the other man. "And you. It's going to be your first with Iruka, isn't it?"

Kakashi blinked once. Then twice, before he ruffled his silver locks. "Yeah."

"And what are you planning to do?" Genma smirked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Something."

"That's not answering the question." Asuma shot him a dry look.

Kakashi grunted. "That's not the both of your concern either."

"Oh well, we just didn't want you to screw up your first valentine's with Iruka." Genma chuckled.

The copy nin glared at him. "I won't."

"So confident, aren't you?" Asuma looked amused.

Kakashi shrugged and stood up. Ignoring his two friends, he walked out of the cave to survey his surroundings.

As his thoughts trailed off to his tanned lover waiting for him back in the village, a smile formed on his face behind his mask. He wondered if Iruka had found the note and gift that he had left before he went on the mission.

Then he grinned. He was sure the chunin had already seen it. But he was somehow regretful that he hadn't been there to give his lover the necklace personally. It would have held a different meaning if he had presented it to Iruka in person.

But well, he had a lot of time to make up for it.

This Valentine's, he's going to make sure, that it will be a memorable one for the both of them.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting Antics

**A/N: The weekend is doing me great. At least I managed to come up with an update for this story. So here you go. The next chapter of the fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Flirting Antics

Iruka entered the pub and immediately caught sight of Izumo who was waving frantically at him from a table in the corner. He shook his head in amusement and walked over to join the group, who had apparently been there for a while.

"You are late, Iruka." Kotetsu grumbled.

"I have some work to finish up." Iruka sighed as he called for a drink.

"You've been pretty busy lately." Kurenai smiled. Iruka nodded woefully.

"There's an upcoming test next month at the academy. We got our hands full just preparing for it."

"Poor Ruka. You must drink your fill tonight then and get some of that stress away." Anko grinned and ruffled his hair playfully. Iruka scowled.

Izumo called for another round of drinks. "Good point there, Anko. We will all drink to our fill tonight."

"I need to go back to the academy tomorrow morning, so I think I will opt out." Iruka shook his head in amusement. "Where's Raidou anyway? Did you say he would be here?"

"He said he would be late. He's running some errands for Tsunade-sama." Izumo swirled his drink with a lazy smile on his face.

"Iwashi is late too." Kotetsu groused. "And he didn't even give a god damn reason."

"You are being unusually grouchy today, Kotetsu." Anko took a swipe from her drink.

"Hokage-sama confiscated the sake he kept hidden at the guard post by the gate. And it was a damn good one. I guess we don't have to be a genius to know that she is enjoying it now instead of him." Izumo chuckled.

Anko rolled her eyes. Then she shifted her glance slightly and squinted to see clearly in the dimly lit pub.

"Raidou is here."

All of them turned towards the entrance.

"Iwashi is here too." Izumo grinned when he spotted two figures appearing by the entrance shortly after the tokubetsu jounin had walked through it.

Raidou waved as he approached the group and sat down between Iruka and Kotetsu. Shortly after the remaining two joined them at the table.

"Hey Iwashi!" Izumo greeted. The others around the table murmured their acknowledgements.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Iruka smiled at him. Iwashi sighed exasperatedly.

"It's been missions after missions. I really need a break." The chunin rubbed his temples tiredly. "Anyway, guys, meet Oukei. He was in my genin team and rose to chunin in the last exam."

Everyone nodded as they studied the new addition to the group. Oukei smiled and swept his gaze through the shinobi sitting around the table. His gaze rested on Iruka and his smile widened.

"It's a pleasure to see you here, Iruka-sensei."

The tanned chunin startled a little at the blatant acknowledgement. He was sure he hadn't known Oukei before this. Nevertheless, he smiled politely. "Glad you could join us, Oukei-sensei."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "You know each other?"

"Oukei has recently joined the academy as an assistant teacher." Iwashi interrupted. "So, the two of them should have met sometime during work."

"I see….." Anko frowned, not liking one bit at the way Oukei was looking at Iruka with an all too wide smile.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, since you are here, I do have something that I need your help on. Think you can provide me with some advice?" Oukei slipped into the space between Raidou and Iruka, causing the jounin to scowl when he was shoved slightly. He glared at the chunin, but was too polite to say anything.

"Uh….." Iruka leaned back a little at the sudden invasion of his personal space. He eyed the other man for a moment before he nodded uncertainly. "Sure."

=-=-=-=

Three bodies flittered through the trees quickly as they headed towards their destination. The only sign of exhaustion was only evident from the temporal slowing down in the movements by one or the other. All senses were heightened, ready to detect the first sign of threats or danger.

"I don't feel too good about this." Genma murmured.

The other two glanced at him.

"I get what you mean." Kakashi surveyed his surroundings as he kicked off from another branch. "Something feels off."

Asuma shrugged. "Somewhere there. Three o'clock, I think."

The three exchanged knowing looks.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Let's take a detour."

=-=-=-=

Kurenai glared with such intensity that everyone could feel her angry chakra. Anko bristled in irritation, fingering her kunai in the holster. Raidou frowned deeply, his grip on his glass tightening by ten folds. Izumo cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he should send a message bird to Kakashi now. Even Kotetsu was quiet for once and looking on silently.

Iwashi swallowed hard and fidgeted nervously as he watched Oukei continue to chat up the other academy teacher. He could sense his other friends' irritations and he was well aware that Iruka, though kept up with a polite demeanor, was already annoyed to no end with the incessant harassment.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Oukei had just kept to simple talks and polite gestures. But throughout the two hours they had been there, the newly instated chunin had subtly and not-so-subtly been flirting with Iruka. Anyone who had been at the table long enough would have heard Oukei dropping the insinuations and seen the subtle touches throughout the night.

Anko slammed her glass down onto the table top, startling everyone. But Oukei apparently did not pay her any heed as he lamented to Iruka about the rowdy students in the academy and asking for his advice to get them under control. The tanned academy teacher was torn between listening politely and finding out what was wrong with his friend.

"Iwashi." Anko hissed as she tried to get her temper under control.

Iwashi flinched. "Yeah?"

Anko took in a deep breath. "This…… This man……. What does he think he is doing?"

Iwashi tensed, sensing the murderous intent emitting out from the kunoichi. "I…… Um….. I think uh….. He's just trying to be friendly?" He shot a glance at his friend who was oblivious about the conversation that was going on.

"Too friendly for our liking." Kurenai frowned darkly as she watched the much one-sided conversation went on between Iruka and Oukei.

"I've had enough of this." Raidou muttered as he downed the last of his drink and stood up. "Iruka, I'm heading back. Let's go."

The academy teacher turned at the call of his name and nodded. He smiled politely at Oukei.

"I've got to go."

"Sure. I will see you tomorrow at the academy then." Oukei beamed.

Iruka took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before he smiled and nodded. He stepped away from his seat and followed his friend out of the pub. Anko and Kurenai pushed back their chairs and stood up.

"We are leaving too. See you guys around." Kurenai walked towards the exit. Anko shot another dirty look at Oukei before following, leaving the four chunin to their drinking session.

Izumo sighed and ruffled his hair. "I need to use the washroom."

The rest nodded as Izumo retreated from the table. Iwashi turned to look at his friend.

"Um, Oukei, I didn't know you knew Iruka that well."

Oukei blinked. "Oh, before tonight, I don't."

"Then why were you flirting with him the entire night?" Kotetsu glared at him. Iwashi gaped at his friend's straightforwardness. Oukei raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled.

"Simple. I like him." He stated matter-of-fact. "Though I didn't think I was that obvious."

"Yeah, anyone without a brain probably would not see it." Kotetsu snapped in sarcasm.

Iwashi decided to cut in before the whole conversation turned into a full-fledged argument. "Oukei, you can't say that about someone you just met for the first time. I don't think you even know Iruka well enough."

"I've noticed him for long enough, Iwashi." Oukei grinned. "I've been watching him ever since I first met him in the mission room two months ago. I wonder why I've never noticed him before."

"You what?" Kotetsu glowered, apparently unhappy that his friend had been spied on.

"Oukei, since that's the case, then I think you should know that Iruka is attached." Iwashi tried to play down on the tension.

"Oh?" Oukei's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't really know that. Now I do."

Iwashi heaved a sigh of relief, thinking that he had finally been able to knock some sense in his friend.

"But……" Oukei drummed his fingers against the table thoughtfully. "That doesn't mean I can't court him. After all, all is fair in love and war."

Kotetsu's eyes narrowed. Iwashi's jaw dropped. He eyed his friend uncertainly. "Do you want to take back what you just said?"

Oukei smiled. "No."

"Do you even know who his boyfriend is?" Kotetsu shot out a menacing glare.

"Boyfriend? Ah…. So I was right. He swings that way." Oukei nodded in confidence. "Anyway, no. I don't need to know. It's not important."

Kotetsu growled. "You are impossible." He pushed back his chair and stood up just as Izumo came up behind him.

"Ko?"

"Let's go, Izumo. I'm tired."

"Oh…… Uh, see you around, Iwashi."

Iwashi nodded tiredly. He watched as the two turned and walked out of the pub. Then, he eyed his friend intently.

"Seriously, Oukei, I don't think you would want to deal with Iruka's boyfriend."

The chunin merely smiled confidently and called for another round of drinks, much to Iwashi's chagrin.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Anger and Worries

**A/N: Right, here's the update. ^_^ Somehow, I guess, I managed to get it out. Hope it isn't too bad. =.= Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Anger and Worries

Iruka fiddled with his pen absently. Another week has gone by. He was seriously missing Kakashi. Something just feels off without the jounin being there. And he was beginning to worry about how the older man is doing in the mission, whether he had successfully acquire yet another injury and how he was getting on.

Iruka sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. His hand moved to a pile of scrolls on the side of his desk and he randomly picked out one and went through it.

Just as he was beginning to focus on the contents, a voice down the corridor made him jerked in his seat. He cringed as the voice came nearer and he immediately stood up and gathered whatever scrolls he had completed and hurried to the backroom.

"Iruka, where are you going?" One of his colleagues looked at the flustered chunin curiously.

"To do some filing." Iruka muttered and walked briskly into the backroom, closing the door behind him.

Once he was inside, he shook his head in irritation and dumped the few scrolls he had in his arms onto the table in the filing room. He almost groaned when the boisterous voice he dreaded so much came through the door and he could vaguely make out the person asking one of his colleagues where he was.

He leaned against the cabinet and sank onto the floor tiredly.

For the last one week, since he had unwillingly got acquainted with Oukei, the other chunin had been irritating the hell out of him. He remembered the next day after they had first met, Oukei had asked him out for lunch after their planning session in the academy. Iruka had agreed out of politeness and because two other colleagues were going with them. But ever since that first agreement, Oukei had relentlessly been pestering him for another meal together.

Iruka frowned darkly. He was fine with making friends and acquaintances and he knew he was what everyone would say friendly. But he was definitely not one to be push around and influenced by mere words.

The short conversation which he had with Oukei still rang clear in his mind.

_~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Flashback_

_~.~.~.~.~.~._

"_Iruka-sensei!"_

_Iruka looked up from his desk and immediately suppressed a groan when he realized who it was. He briefly nodded his acknowledgement and went back to reading the scroll in front of him._

"_Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei." The person stood in front of his desk and smiled._

"_Good afternoon." Iruka greeted politely, without looking up from his work. "Do you have a report to submit, Oukei-san?"_

"_No." The cheerfulness in the voice was so evident that it made Iruka twitched._

"_Oh? Then what are you doing here?"_

"_Ah…. I have some business with you, Iruka-sensei."_

"_Is it?" Iruka stamped the approval on the report in front of him and tossed it to the pile on his right before reaching over to his left and pulled out another scroll. "But I don't seem to remember that I have any with you."_

"_Well, perhaps I hadn't been too clear in my actions for the last few days, Iruka-sensei. So I may have caused some troubles and inconvenience for you."_

'_Hell right you did.' Iruka thought darkly. He sighed and glanced up briefly before turning his gaze back to the report again. "And?"_

"_I'm here to make my intentions clear."_

_Iruka swallowed hard. He had a feeling he won't be liking his. _

_Oukei did not wait for an answer anyway. He leaned forward slightly and grinned at the tanned teacher. "I'm officially courting you, Iruka-sensei."_

_Iruka jerked back in his seat and stared at him incredulously. "I beg your pardon?" He asked carefully._

"_I'm going to court you." Oukei smiled in satisfaction. "And I'm officially asking you out for a date. Are you free next Saturday, Iruka-sensei?"_

"_No." Iruka frowned. What the hell is this guy trying to do?_

"_You didn't even consider."_

"_Because I don't have to." Iruka snapped. "I believe very well that you know I'm attached, Oukei-san."_

"_Oh yes, that I do." Oukei shoved his hands into his pocket, the smile never leaving his face._

"_Then why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?"_

"_Well, I do think that long as you aren't bound legally by marriage, I still have the right to court you."_

"_And what makes you think that I will leave my boyfriend and stay with you?" Iruka's eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_Well, because I do think that your chunin boyfriend isn't good enough for you. You deserve much better." Oukei apparently had not noticed the change in the chunin's mood._

_By now, Iruka's other colleagues in the mission room were either retreating from the room for fear of the chunin's wrath or they were watching with interest from a distance._

"_Chunin boyfriend?" Iruka almost growled. "What makes you think that my boyfriend is a chunin? And what do you mean by I deserve better?"_

"_Well, not everyone can match up to someone as perfect as you, Iruka-sensei." Oukei grinned. "And while I wouldn't say that I'm good enough, but I know I would be a sweeter, more loving boyfriend than your current one."_

_The chunin reached one hand forward and flicked a stray strand of hair away from Iruka's face, making the academy teacher saw red. "And by logic, a chunin will only mix around with another chunin. Jounin are too high and too far out of reach, while genin are too low and perhaps too young to even talk about love."_

_An array of emotions ran through Iruka. The most evident ones were insult and anger. He was insulted that Oukei had thought him not good enough for a jounin and he felt insulted for Kakashi that the other chunin had deemed the older man not good enough for Iruka._

_Iruka seethed. He pushed back his chair and stood up, facing Oukei with anger in his eyes._

"_Oukei-san, I would take it on account that you are Iwashi's friend and I will pretend I hear none of this today. But come to me again with such nonsense, and I will personally make you regret it." He gathered up the scrolls in his arms and glared at Oukei. "And, if I ever hear you make any bad remarks about my boyfriend again, my threat stands too."_

_With that, the tanned chunin stormed away from his desk and into the backroom._

_~.~.~.~.~.~._

_End of flashback_

_~.~.~.~.~.~._

Iruka frowned. What does Oukei thinks he has that Kakashi doesn't and what makes that pompous chunin thinks that he can so easily win Iruka over from Kakashi?

Kakashi's smile is reserved for him and him only. But Oukei goes around flashing smiles at the entire village. Kakashi's single grey eye flashes so many different types of emotions. But Oukei's olive green eyes were just….. green. Nothing special. He doesn't speak words with his eyes like Kakashi does. His eyes do not captivate Iruka like Kakashi's does.

And well, Iruka's frown darkened. Whether it's in terms of built, looks, height or even mannerisms, Oukei has nothing that outshines Kakashi. Kakashi is well-built, with his years of training and practice as a shinobi. But Oukei looks like a fresh out genin who hardly even went on missions or does training. Kakashi is good looking, not that anyone else other than Iruka would ever know. Alright, perhaps Oukei isn't that bad to look at too. He's fair, with short ruffled black hair and he carries off his charm in his own way. But Iruka was sure that he wasn't the only one with a charm. The village is full of charming guys, young and old alike. Like Shikamaru, Genma, Neji, Naruto and Kiba. Even Asuma and Raidou has their own charms.

Iruka scowled. In terms of mannerisms, Kakashi fares so much better. Fine, he reads porn in public and his tardiness and nonchalant attitude had more often than not got on everyone's nerves. But people who knew him still loves him for the way he cares for his friends around him and people who doesn't know him respects him for his revered fame and his devotion and loyalty to the village.

And for one thing, Kakashi would never even talk behind anyone's back or gossip for that matter. Not like what Iruka had heard two days back from Oukei.

The thought stung. Iruka sighed exasperatedly. How he wish Kakashi was right here now. He stared blankly at the ceiling. What had he done to deserve this?

=-=-=-=

Kakashi leaned against a tree, panting and grimacing from the pain of his newly acquired wounds. Genma slumped onto the ground, nursing a slash across his thigh. Asuma clutched on to his arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it. I wouldn't have expected those guys to be so tough." Genma cursed. "Just our luck to run into them just as we are reaching the village."

"But at least they are dead now." Asuma muttered, feeling the brunt of the chakra depletion.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get a move." Kakashi pushed himself off the tree, wincing as the act aggravated the slash across his abdomen and caused a pain to shoot through his body. "We are still holding on to the scroll. They may have backups who will still come after us. We aren't safe until we pass the gates."

Genma shoved himself off the ground and limped a little. Asuma nodded and started off. The three stumbled across the forest, heading down the path they knew so well, following the trek with the familiar markings of Konoha territory.

Within moments, the giant gates of the village came into view. Genma gave a tired grin at his two companions.

"Home."

The other two nodded in relief. With the last bit of their strength, they walked through the trees clad area and through the red gates, where they finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

=-=-=-=

Iruka pulled open the door half an hour later and stepped back into the mission room. He had ceased hearing Oukei's voice ten minutes ago. But he had stayed inside the backroom for a while longer, just so he can be sure that he will completely avoid the other chunin.

He glanced around the room and almost sighed in relief as he made his way back to his desk. He was about to reach his seat when a hand landed on his shoulder and he whirled around, surprised.

And he came face to face with the person he had tried so desperately to avoid meeting.

Iruka frowned. But Oukei greeted him with a wide smile.

"How are you doing today, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka cleared his throat. "Fine." He held back the 'until you came along', instead opting to keep up with his politeness.

He settled back in his seat and tried to concentrate on the pile of reports. But the chunin in front of him rambled on about some random stuff, making him unable to focus.

Then Oukei said something, catching him totally unaware. "You know, Iruka-sensei, I thought about what you said the other day. But if I let a mere threat hinder my pursuit of you, then I'm really not worthy to court you. And frankly speaking, I would love to give us both a chance."

Iruka felt a vein twitched in annoyance. He remained silent, trying to soothe his raging anger.

"Well, what do you think, Iruka-sensei?" Oukei leaned forward and smiled at the academy teacher. "You should give us both a chance to get to know each other better."

Iruka was ready to snap. He glared at the other man, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

"Iruka!"

Izumo burst into the room, making everyone turned towards the door where the long haired chunin was panting harshly.

"Izumo, what happened?" Iruka momentarily forgot about Oukei as he studied his friend's hastened state.

"Th…. They ar…are back." Izumo took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm his heartbeat. He walked up to Iruka and pulled the chunin out of his seat.

"They are back." Izumo finally got back his breath to speak coherently. "Ko and I were at the guard post when they came back. They are in a bad state. We sent them to the hospital. Go now."

Iruka gaped. "You don't mean……"

Izumo nodded. "Kurenai and Raidou are on their way there. I will take your shift here. Just go."

Iruka mumbled a thanks and bolted out of the room.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**A/N: And here you go, the next chapter. For those reading Unintended Acquaintances, I have to apologise for not updating it for the last few days. Work has gotten pretty hectic and I can only focus on one chapter a day. =.= I will try to update it soon. But in the meantime, enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Raidou turned at the sound of hurried footsteps behind him. He stared at the flustered chunin running towards him.

"Iruka?"

Iruka skidded to a halt in front of him. Panting and out of breath, he swiped the sweat from his brow and glanced at the older man worriedly.

"How…… How are they?"

Raidou sighed as he gestured to the room he was standing outside of. "They are fine. Chakra depletion and some lacerations. Tsunade-sama is talking to them now."

Iruka heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall tiredly. Both men stayed outside the room, waiting for the Hokage to come out.

"Where's Kurenai?" Iruka asked as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"She went with Shizune to help her pick up something for the three casualties inside."

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. Another silence fell between them as they leaned against the wall.

Raidou glanced at the younger man beside him and sighed. "Is Iwashi's friend still hounding you?"

Iruka turned to look at him and snorted. "I will thank my heavens if he stops doing that."

"Kakashi is back anyway." The scarred jounin grinned. "That should be enough to put him off."

"I hope so." Iruka gave a small smile. "I wouldn't want Kakashi to get upset over this."

"He trusts you."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. The thought of Kakashi trusting him was enough to warm his heart. He grinned. "I know."

The door slid open and the two of them immediately straightened themselves and bowed politely.

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and smiled at them. "You may go in now. I have Shizune go over to my office to pick up some medications for them. They will stay here for the night and recuperate. They will be able to go back tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Iruka smiled. The older lady gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, before she strode down the corridor.

Iruka followed Raidou into the room and studied the three men lying in their beds, exhaustion clearly written on their faces. He walked over to where his silver-haired boyfriend was and sat down on the chair, gently brushing the silvery strands off the pale face.

Kakashi peeked an eye open and gave him a grin, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Welcome home, love." Iruka pressed his lips against the pale knuckles.

The jounin pushed himself into a seating position, wincing when he felt a stretch across the wound on his abdomen. Iruka frowned and moved to sit down on the bed, studying the older man with worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

Iruka ran a hand lightly across the bandage on the jounin's chest. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maa….. It's nothing serious." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the chunin's lips. "So, did you miss me?"

Iruka snorted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

The two stared at each other for a while before Iruka broke into a smile and wrapped his arms lightly around the jounin's neck.

"Yeah, I missed you."

Kakashi chuckled. "So did anything happen during my absence?"

Iruka shook his head. And then, Oukei crossed his mind and he stiffened.

Kakashi noticed the hesitation and frowned. "What?"

Iruka pulled back and averted his gaze. "Nothing."

The jounin's frown deepens. Something was definitely wrong. He was about to probe further when Kurenai entered the room with Shizune.

"Here you go, Kakashi-san." Shizune held out some pills for him. The jounin grimaced and took the pills into his hands.

"That would help you to smoothen out your chakra flow." Shizune smiled.

"And hopefully helps enough to have all three of you out of the hospital tomorrow." Kurenai shook her head in exasperation.

Kakashi sighed and popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry. When he turned to look at his chunin, he found the younger man in deep thoughts and a frown had appeared on the tanned face.

=-=-=-=

The moonlight spilled through the window and Kakashi lay in his bed, staring at the scenery outside blankly.

"What are you thinking about, Kakashi?" Genma yawned as he sat up in his bed.

"Something."

Asuma snorted. "Do you mind giving us a clearer answer?"

The copy nin sat up in his bed and looked at his two companions. "Something is wrong."

"Like what?" Genma raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Iruka looks like he is hiding something from me." Kakashi frowned deeply. "And I sense it has something to do with me."

"Oh?" Asuma ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you ask him about it?"

"I did. But he said it was nothing. Though from the way he was so deep in thoughts, I really do not think it was nothing."

"So, what do you think it is?"

"I don't want to speculate. But it's so apparent he has something that he is hiding from me." Kakashi ran through the thoughts in his mind and then, he looked up at his friends, a startled look in his eye. "You don't think….."

"What? That he would tell you that during your three weeks' absence, he found someone new?"

Kakashi frowned. "No. Iruka isn't someone so fickle."

Asuma let out a low laugh. "Then what are you thinking about then?"

"Well, you don't think he's gotten into some sort of troubles?"

The other two jounin exchanged glances. Then Genma shrugged. "I don't know. Raidou didn't say anything when he was here earlier. If Iruka is in some sort of troubles, he would have said it."

"Kurenai did say something though." Asuma frowned as he tried to recall what Kurenai had been telling him earlier on while he was trying to fight off the fatigue and listen.

"What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not too sure. She said something about someone called Iwashi and mentioned about some harassment towards Iruka."

"Iwashi?" Kakashi mused.

"Oh, he's a chunin." Genma chuckled. "Quite a nice guy. We went on a mission together once."

Kakashi shrugged. "What about him? And what harassment is Iruka facing?"

"Who knows?"Asuma stared blankly at the ceiling. "I was too out just now to actually register what Kurenai was saying. You might want to try asking her to fill you in tomorrow."

The silver haired jounin sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I guess that's the only way."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi pulled on his shirt and stretched himself, feeling his muscles popped. He grabbed his vest which was thrown over the chair and put in on just as Iruka entered the room with a bag of medications.

An arm slipped around his waist and a warm body pressed up behind him.

"Ready to go?"

Kakashi turned around and pressed a kiss on the tanned forehead. "Yes."

Iruka laughed and pulled away. He turned and walked out of the hospital room, bidding Asuma and Genma goodbye on the way out.

Kakashi followed the younger man and on threw Asuma a glance when he passed the bearded jounin's bed. Asuma gave him a knowing nod and the copy nin walked out of the room.

The two fell into steps beside each other and walked down the hospital's corridor.

"You don't have to be at the academy today?" Kakashi glanced at his younger lover curiously.

"It's Saturday, Kakashi."

"Saturday." The jounin nodded.

They walked a few more steps before Kakashi stopped abruptly in his movements. Iruka noticed the sudden halt and looked at the jounin strangely.

Kakashi glanced at the chunin in front of him. "Saturday?" He asked weakly.

Iruka nodded uncertainly, taken aback by his lover's weird antics. "What's wrong with you?"

The jounin immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. Flicking it open, he took a quick glance before his tensed posture relaxed. _'I'm not late.'_

"Kakashi?" Iruka ran a hand across the masked cheek and looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The older man took the hand in his and gave Iruka a smile. "Let's go."

The two walked out onto the streets, laughing and teasing each other. They stopped by the marketplace to pick up some groceries.

Kakashi looked at the fresh array of vegetables laid out in front of him for selection and he began picking out some eggplants. Iruka shook his head in amusement and moved over to the fruits' section.

He was picking out some apples when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Thinking Kakashi was done, he turned around with a slight smile on his lips.

And his smile turned into a frown.

"Iruka-sensei." Oukei beamed at him.

The chunin hid his scowl and turned back to his selection. "What do you want, Oukei-san?"

"Well, you ran off so abruptly yesterday. I didn't even get my answer from you. And since fate decides that I meet you again today, I think I should ask you for an answer."

"What answer?" Iruka asked flatly, trying to keep his annoyance at check.

"You know, about my suggestion that we have a chance to know each other better." Oukei grinned.

"I told you I have a boyfriend, Oukei-san." Iruka snapped, turning to look at him.

"That won't hinder me from courting you. And I think that shouldn't hinder you from considering other better choices."

Iruka seethed. He clenched his fists, the fruits forgotten.

"Oukei-san…." The chunin started.

"Iruka?" Another voice interrupted them.

Both chunin turned around. Kakashi stood there, with a bag in his hand and looking at them strangely.

"What's going on?" The jounin's eye shifted between both chunin before his gaze landed on Oukei suspiciously.

"Kakashi….."

"Hatake-sama." Oukei bowed politely, instantly recognizing the renowned copy nin. "It's a pleasant surprise to meet you here on a shopping trip."

Kakashi frowned. Oukei looked up at him with a smile, understanding the purpose of the disruption. "I believe you are concerned about your friend here. But I assure you that I mean no harm. It is just a small talk between Iruka-sensei and I. I won't take long. Just give us a minute to talk alone."

The frown deepened. Iruka swallowed hard as he eyed his boyfriend tentatively.

Kakashi studied Oukei intently, trying to figure out the other man's intentions. He didn't like this man one bit. Friends? What makes this person thinks that he and Iruka are just friends?

"Hatake-sama…." Oukei frowned when the jounin showed no intention to move away.

Kakashi's glare silenced him immediately. The jounin watched Oukei steely for a minute more before he finally spoke in a cold voice.

"Who are you?"

=-=-=-=

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles Brewing

**A/N: Maa... I'm sleepy. So I won't say too much. I hope you guys will enjoy this. And no, I did not kill Oukei in this chapter. As I said, I'm not done with plotting his downfall. *grins***

* * *

Chapter 5: Troubles Brewing

The copy nin's glare intensified. Iruka shifted nervously beside him. Oukei's smile faltered slightly at the slightly flaring angry chakra.

Kakashi waited for a reply. He wasn't sure what was happening. But he could clearly sense that this man was causing his boyfriend distress. His eye narrowed when Oukei made no attempt to answer.

"Well?" The jounin's voice was low with a deadly edge to it.

Oukei cleared his throat and managed a smile. "My name is Oukei."

"And what business do you have with Iruka?" Kakashi held a warning tone in his words.

Oukei regained his composure slightly. He studied the copy nin briefly before his smile widened. "Well, Hatake-sama, much as I respect you, I don't think that I should be explaining to you. You are in the capacity of Iruka-sensei's friend and I believe that the topic which I am going to discuss with him should only be kept between him and me."

"What did you say?" Kakashi growled. Iruka swallowed hard. Much as he doesn't like Oukei, he doesn't want his boyfriend to create a scene in the marketplace. And as much as he wanted to tell Kakashi just who exactly Oukei is and why he was pestering Iruka like that, the chunin knew he had think over his words carefully before telling his lover. Knowing Kakashi, one wrong word could have him flash a kunai against Oukei's neck.

"Kakashi." Iruka laid a hand on his arm, trying to soothe his boyfriend's angry state.

Oukei glanced briefly at Iruka and then back at Kakashi. "Well, since you insist, Hatake-sama, then I will let you know. I'm interested in Iruka-sensei and I……"

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" A shrill voice cut Oukei off mid-sentence.

Kakashi and Iruka whirled around to see who it was. A girl ran towards them, grinning happily and waving her hand excitedly.

"Sakura?" Iruka raised an eyebrow as the girl came to a halt in front of them, grinning and panting. "What is it?"

"I…. I received a message." Sakura beamed happily. Then, she frowned slightly. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened? Why do you look so angry?"

"It's nothing, Sakura." Iruka assured her. He shot Kakashi a sharp look. "Kashi, please."

Kakashi sighed deeply and relaxed his posture. He threw another glare over his shoulder at the chunin behind him before he turned back to his student.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Are you sure you are alright?" The pink-haired kunoichi looked at him uncertainly. Kakashi nodded. The girl beamed.

"Come with me!" Without another word, she grabbed her teachers' wrists and tugged at their hand, motioning for them to follow her.

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged puzzled looks, as they allowed themselves to be led away.

They had forgotten all about Oukei, who had been trying to explain things, right before Sakura crashed in on them.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi blinked a few times. Iruka stared confusedly at the excited group crowding around a small table in a shop.

"What's going on?" Iruka glanced at the grinning girl beside her. She stepped forward and started shoving Kiba and Choji out of the way.

"Over here, sensei!" She waved for the two men to join her.

Both of them stepped forward and peered over her shoulders to see a scroll lying on the table with a toad sitting quietly at the edge of the table.

"Naruto is stopping by next week!" She smirked as she pointed to the scroll.

Iruka's eyes widened. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"And that's what you dragged us all the way here for?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. Sakura pouted.

"Aren't you happy that he's stopping by? We hadn't seen him in a year and a half."

Iruka chuckled. "So when exactly will he be in the village?"

Sakura frowned as she read the details again. "He said either Friday or Saturday." Then she grinned again. "Hey, I haven't thought of this before."

"What?" Iruka blinked confusedly.

"If Naruto is coming back on Saturday……"

The other genin around the table turned to look at her. Sakura smirked. Kiba grinned.

"We could set him up on a date with Hinata!"

"Ki… Kiba-kun!" The Hyuuga heir blushed a beet red.

"That would be so memorable!" Kiba hugged his stomach as he laughed.

"Yes, love will fill the village on that day. It would indeed be the wonderful day for a youthful date between Naruto-kun and Hinata-san." Lee nodded in conviction.

"If that's the case, I better set some roses aside for Naruto early." Ino grinned. "Or else, prices will hike up two days before that."

"I could help him book a table at the barbeque restaurant for a dinner for two." Choji chipped in his contribution.

"Choji, the barbeque restaurant would not make a good place for a romantic candlelight dinner." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"How about Shushuya? I'm sure Naruto can afford a decent meal for two there." Tenten laughed. Neji snorted. Hinata fiddled with the hem of her jacket in embarrassment.

Iruka couldn't make sense of what the kids were saying. He blinked a few times. What had the next Saturday got to do with roses, candlelight dinners and a village filled with love?

"Wait, what?" Iruka glanced at the pink-haired girl beside her, trying to find some answers. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Sakura stopped laughing and stared at her former teacher's confused face. "Iruka-sensei, what do you mean by what?"

"I mean, what's so special about next Saturday that you kids have to specifically pick it to set Naruto up on a date?"

Everyone turned silent as they looked at the academy teacher. Some were surprised, others looked incredulous. Kiba stifled a laughter.

"Iruka-sensei, are you serious? Don't you even know what day is next Saturday?" Ino glanced from the young teacher to Kakashi standing behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei, haven't you planned for anything?" Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I did." Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out his book, flipping it open and reading it.

"Then why doesn't Iruka-sensei knows anything?" Sakura frowned.

"What am I supposed to know?" The chunin turned to look at his lover. "Kakashi?"

"I just came back from a three-week long mission, Sakura. And I just got out of the hospital today. Before I even get a chance to say anything, you have dragged me all the way here." The jounin snapped his book shut. "Anyway, Ino, I'm sure Asuma has passed you my message before he leaves for the mission."

"Yes of course, Kakashi-sensei. I've got everything ready." Ino grinned.

"What?" Iruka was getting more confused by the minute.

"Well…." Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly, wondering if he should take advantage of his boyfriend's ignorance and spring a surprise instead.

"Do you guys think Naruto will act exactly the same way as Iruka-sensei?" Kiba mused. Everyone turned to look at him and then, all of them roared out in laughter.

"I won't be surprised." Sakura said in between chuckles. "If Iruka-sensei can forget about next Saturday, I'm sure Naruto won't even know what it is all about."

"Hinata, you may have to make the first move then." Tenten grinned. The girl's face turned redder.

Kakashi chuckled and wrapped an arm around a slightly irritated Iruka.

"Come on, let's go home and leave these crazy kids alone." The jounin ruffled the brown hair slightly in an attempt to cool his fuming boyfriend down.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Iruka glared at him.

Kakashi maneuvered the chunin towards the exit. "Maa…. Sensei, if you think hard enough, I'm sure you will be able to remember what it is all about."

Iruka scowled. "I'm not in the mood for that."

"I'm hurt, sensei." Kakashi grinned. "But well, that doesn't matter. As long as you are happy with what I have planned for you."

"And what is that?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"You will find out soon enough." Kakashi pressed a masked kiss on his scowling boyfriend's cheek. He turned to look over his shoulder just before stepping out of the shop. "We are leaving. Sakura, keep us updated on exactly when Naruto is coming back."

The pink-haired girl regained her composure. "Sure, Kakashi-sensei. Good luck!"

=-=-=-=

Iruka looked at the sleeping jounin in amusement. Since reaching home, he had made Kakashi swallow the pills which Tsunade had given him before discharging the jounin. And barely half an hour after taking the medication, the older man had slumped into bed and had been sleeping since then.

The chunin glanced at the clock on the bedside stand. It was almost seven thirty in the evening. Kakashi had been sleeping for the last six hours. Looks like Kakashi hadn't fully recovered from his chakra depletion as yet. But whatever it is, the jounin would have to wake up for his dinner soon.

Iruka reached over and shook him gently.

"Kashi, wake up. Time for dinner."

The jounin rolled over on his side, but remained asleep. Iruka shook his head and climbed onto the bed, shaking the man a little harder.

"Kakashi, time to wake up."

The jounin murmured under his breath and stirred slightly before blearily opening his eye.

"What, Ruka?"

"Go and take a shower and come out for dinner." Iruka smiled and pulled the jounin into a sitting position.

Kakashi yawned and stretched himself. He shook his head to clear the grogginess before he stumbled out of bed and towards the wardrobe where he pulled out some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Iruka shook his head in amusement as the bathroom door closed behind the jounin. He turned back to the bed and straightened the sheets when he realized there was something under the covers. Curious, he pulled the covers aside.

A velvet box sat in the centre of the bed. Iruka picked it up and surveyed it. It must have dropped out from Kakashi's pants pocket when the jounin turned in his sleep.

He opened the box, wondering what it contains.

What he saw almost made in dropped the box in surprise.

Inside, was a pair of earrings. A slip of paper was tuck neatly at the side. Iruka pulled it out with trembling fingers and read the message written in the jounin's familiar scrawl. It read _'To the woman of my life. With a love that lasts forever.'_

Iruka swallowed hard and sat down on the bed heavily, his mind and body numbed with shock.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion and Obliviousness

**A/N: Well, many of you did guess who the earrings are for. And well, glad that you all had enough faith in Kakashi that he won't cheat on Iruka. So here you go, the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Confusion and Obliviousness

Kakashi stared blankly at the cup of tea in front of him. He couldn't in his genius mind figure out what is wrong. One moment, everything was still fine and the next, he was left stranded on his own. He somehow had the notion that he was trapped in some horrible nightmare or a genjutsu.

He frowned. He had just returned from a mission. That was clear enough. And he was sure he hadn't hit his head or got drugged to imagine that Iruka had been to see him on Saturday at the hospital and they had spent almost the entire Sunday together in bliss.

Almost, because Iruka had suddenly gone all crazy on him when he came out from the shower, demanding to know who the other woman was. He had gaped and blinked and tried to figure out what his boyfriend was talking about. But, he just did not understand what was going on.

And then, Iruka had narrowed his eyes and spoke in such a dangerous voice that the jounin almost flinched. The younger man had said that if he doesn't get a good enough explanation, Kakashi will be on his own. And after that, Iruka had stomped out of their shared apartment, leaving the older man confused and trying to grasp what the hell had happened.

And Iruka hadn't been home since then. Kakashi sighed. But at least he knew Iruka was in safe hands. Izumo had turned up at their apartment shortly after the academy teacher had left and told Kakashi that Iruka was over at his place. But he had advised Kakashi against looking Iruka up, because apparently, the academy teacher was mad at him over something.

And the next two days after that, Iruka had been avoiding him like a plague. He had gone to look for Iruka. But when their eyes met, he had been startled by the icy, cold look and the resentment behind those brown orbs and the chunin never stayed around long enough for Kakashi to approach him.

Kakashi had never in his life, felt so confused and unsure about the whole situation.

The two figures that joined him at the table did nothing to stir him away from his thoughts, until one of them spoke.

"It's a surprise to see you here early, Kakashi."

The jounin scowled and looked at the person sitting across from him. He dug into his pocket and produced a velvet box, pushing it across the table.

"Here you go."

Asuma grinned and opened the box, studying the earrings lying inside and the gold inscriptions of words embedded in the cover of the box.

"They did a good job." Genma glanced at the box and grinned. "So, you are giving that to Kurenai on Valentine's?"

Asuma shrugged. He glanced at Kakashi. "Thanks, pal."

Kakashi sighed. "It's no big deal. I had to get them to do some inscriptions for me anyway."

"To the woman of my life. With a love that last forever." Genma snorted. "That sounds so sappy."

"I didn't write it." Asuma grinned.

"Technically. Because I'm the one who wrote it." Kakashi glared at him. "And the reason why I did that is because you can't even bring yourself to write down the message that needs to be carved into that box. Though, must I remind you that you were the one who recited that message?"

Asuma grunted. "Fine. But you didn't go off empty-handed for doing me this favor."

"Right." Kakashi sighed deeply. Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Ino prepare what you needed?" Asuma glanced at him. "When I met her yesterday, she said she had everything in place."

"I know."

"Then be a little more grateful, will you? I have to pull strings with Inoichi just to make sure that you get the best." Asuma pulled out his cigarette and lit it.

Kakashi shot him a sideways glance and nodded. "Yeah. Eternally grateful."

"Hey Kakashi, you don't sound too good." Genma frowned as he took a sip of his tea.

The copy nin shrugged. "I'm good."

"Really? Then I think I may let you in on something then." Asuma grinned. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I've spoken to Kurenai and somehow got out of her, some of the happenings that took place during our absence."

Kakashi stared at him. "What did you find out?"

"Well, as you had said, Iruka is really in some kind of trouble." Asuma grinned.

"What trouble?" Kakashi watched his friend carefully.

"He's being hit on by another chunin." Genma drawled. "Or so that's what I heard from Raidou. Is that what Kurenai said too?"

Asuma nodded. "Yeah. That chunin's name is…. Um…. Unokei or something."

"Oukei." Genma offered helpfully. "I heard Raidou rant about him enough times to have his name imprinted in my memories forever."

Kakashi fiddled his teacup thoughtfully. Now, that name sounds familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"Well, anyway, as I was saying, that chunin is Iwashi's friend and they met at the pub sometime a week or so ago. And that chunin took an interest in Iruka immediately, chatting him up the entire night." Asuma said grimly as he watched the copy nin frowned slightly.

"And obviously, Rai and the others aren't too happy. I heard Anko was ready to plunge a kunai into that thickhead's brain." Genma shook his head in exasperation.

"Well, apparently, Kotetsu had informed Oukei that Iruka is attached. But that man refused to just let it up and even openly said that he would challenge you for Iruka's affection." Asuma sounded amused. "But of course, he doesn't know Iruka's boyfriend is you. I doubt he would have dared to say that otherwise."

Kakashi's frowned darkly. This wasn't what he was expecting to be bothering his boyfriend. He waved for his two friends to continue.

"The week after that, I heard it got more interesting. The man showed up wherever Iruka was. And just last week, Iruka got into this heated exchange with him. Apparently, what Rai heard was that Oukei tried asking Iruka out, and that, really got on your dear boyfriend's nerves."

Kakashi felt a small smile tugging on his lips. That's just Iruka. Then he sighed, realizing that his lover was still ignoring him and he had yet to figure out why.

"And well, apparently Oukei hadn't given up. He's still seen openly flirting with Iruka and trying to get his attention. And just yesterday, when Kurenai was with Iruka, Oukei just came up to them and openly presented Iruka with a gift and ask him out this Saturday." Asuma grimaced. "You should have seen Kurenai's anger when she told me that last night. I'm so sure her anger then was ten-folds of what I experienced. And Iruka was just so irritated that he dumped the gift back to Oukei and stomped off."

Anger radiated from the silver-haired jounin. Just who the hell was this person who was hitting on his boyfriend?

Then, realization dawned on him and he tensed. Surely, surely Iruka wasn't ignoring him because of this chunin? He swallowed hard. Was Iruka trying to make him back out by treating him so coldly? Was that why he demanded an explanation which he knew Kakashi didn't have? And he could use that as an excuse to leave the jounin? But that doesn't make sense, does it? Asuma had said that Iruka wasn't too pleased with the attention from the other man. So doesn't that mean that Iruka doesn't like that Orukei or whoever it is?

"Hey Kakashi, what's wrong?" Genma frowned when he noted the tensed posture and the silence from the silver-haired jounin.

Kakashi sighed and he deflated. "Nothing."

"So, what are you going to do about this?" Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Not that this is any competition, seeing that Iruka isn't interested in anyone else other than you. But shouldn't you put a stop to this? It is apparently causing Iruka great distress."

"He's ignoring me." Kakashi muttered.

Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Genma stared at him, confused.

Kakashi glared at him, then sighed in exasperation. "Iruka."

"What happened?" Asuma leaned across the table, eyeing the copy nin.

"I wish I knew." Kakashi rolled his eye. "He accused me of something which I didn't do."

"And that is?"

"He said I have another woman outside."

Genma almost choked on the tea he just took a gulp from. "What?"

Kakashi nodded. "That was my exact reaction to him."

"And you didn't explain?"

"He didn't believe me." Kakashi sighed. "Sometimes I wonder where he gets all his crazy ideas from."

"Probably from hanging around you too much." Genma chortled. "You aren't exactly the epitome of sanity."

"That's not funny, Genma. I need a solution." Kakashi groused. "It's Tuesday. And I have already made plans for Saturday. But I haven't even had the opportunity to ask him out."

"You are living together. What difference does that makes?" Asuma snorted.

"You never know." Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, he's staying over at Izumo's now. He's refusing to come home until I give him a satisfactory explanation."

Asuma shook his head. Genma shrugged.

"I would love to help you, pal. But I don't think Rai had heard anything either. Or else, he would have told me." Genma said grimly. "Perhaps you should ask Kurenai. She knows more gossips than we do. Maybe she knows where Iruka gets that idea from."

"I heard that, Genma." An irritated voice came up behind them.

Asuma sighed at the annoyed tone. He turned around and regarded his girlfriend with a smile. "What is it, Kurenai? You looked like someone just ruffled your feathers."

The kunoichi glared at him. Then she turned towards Kakashi and pulled him out of his seat.

"Go to the academy now, Kakashi."

"Why?" The jounin raised an eyebrow.

Kurenai turned to Asuma. "Doesn't he know?"

"Oh yes, he just did." Asuma gave her a wry grin.

The red-eyed lady turned back to Kakashi. "When I was at the academy five minutes ago, Oukei was flirting with Iruka, trying to ask him out this Saturday."

"What?" Kakashi immediately pushed past the kunoichi and bolted out of the shop.

"Woah….. That's fast." Genma stared at the disappearing figure in amusement.

Asuma shrugged. Kurenai slipped into the seat which Kakashi had just vacated and stared at him.

"So what were you talking about before I came?" She glared at the two men.

"Nothing much. Just that we thought you might be able to help Kakashi with his little problem." Genma chewed on his senbon lazily.

"What happened?" The kunoichi raised an eyebrow.

"He and Iruka had a misunderstanding." Asuma stretched himself and leaned back in his seat. "Iruka thinks that Kakashi has another woman outside."

Kurenai snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Where did he get the idea from?"

"Obviously, we thought you would be a better candidate to find that out, since you are so close with Iruka." Asuma gave her a lopsided smile.

Kurenai frowned as she folded her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Iruka hadn't said anything when we met yesterday."

"Well, you are good at prying for information, aren't you?" Genma grinned.

Kurenai's mused for a moment.

"Come on, you will be doing Kakashi a favor." Asuma tried to convince her.

"What do I stand to gain from getting involved?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't think you would want to see their first Valentine's go awry." Asuma smirked, knowing he had gotten the kunoichi's weak point. He knew how much Kurenai cares about the happiness of Iruka.

Kurenai shrugged. "You are right, I don't." Then she caught sight of something nestled between the bearded jounin's folded arms on the table. She reached over and plucked it out before Asuma could even react.

She opened it and grinned when she read the inscriptions and the earrings that rested within the box. "Is this for me?"

Asuma grunted in dissatisfaction. Kurenai grinned.

"Fine, I will find out from Iruka. And I will take this for my trouble."

"It was meant for you anyway." Asuma snorted.

"I'm not done saying my piece." The kunoichi stood up. "I'm taking this for helping you to find out what exactly Iruka is thinking. But I expect something else for Valentine's!"

With that, she left the table and walked out of the shop, with a gaping jounin and an amused one staring after her.

"Women, Asuma. Get used to it." Genma tried to hold back his laughter as he patted his friend's back comfortingly.

"Damn you Kakashi. You owe me one for this." Asuma grumbled.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi skidded to a halt outside the classroom, where he felt his chunin's angry chakra emitting from. He paused outside the door, as he concealed his presence and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"I said no, Oukei-san! Will you please stop asking me?" Iruka growled.

"But Iruka-sensei, you haven't even given us both a chance to try it out."

"Because there isn't a need to. I'm attached. How many times do you want me to say that?"

Kakashi grinned. So Iruka hadn't had any notions of breaking up. That was a relief.

"Well, I did say if you give me a chance, I'm sure I would fare better than your chunin boyfriend."

Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously. When did Iruka have a chunin boyfriend?

"I said no!"

Someone stomped towards the door and before Kakashi could even move away, the door was pulled open harshly.

Angry brown orbs met his single grey eye. He scratched his head sheepishly as Iruka glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" The chunin hissed.

"Ah well, Iruka…. Um…. I heard you were being harassed…. So….."

Iruka did not wait for an explanation. He pushed past the jounin and was about to stalked away when a pale hand reached out to grab him.

He turned around and Kakashi almost flinched at the icy edge in the usually warm eyes. He sighed.

"We need to talk, Iruka."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Iruka paused. And then he narrowed his eyes. "You should know why."

Kakashi was about to say something when Oukei came up behind him.

"Hatake-sama, what a surprise to see you in the academy."

The jounin turned and glared at the source of disruption. Iruka took the opportunity and pulled away. He cleared his throat and looked at Oukei with a forced smile.

"Well Oukei-sensei, did you say you want to ask me out this Saturday? Let me know the time and place and I will be there."

Kakashi's head snapped back to the chunin. "What?"

Oukei beamed. Finally, his perseverance had paid off. "Certainly, Iruka-sensei. And I will make sure you have a good time."

"Sure. Don't disappoint me." Iruka said as he glared at Kakashi.

The jounin vaguely heard Oukei moving away, whistling happily. He stared at his lover in front of him, wondering if he was caught in some sort of a nightmare.

"What? Wait, Iruka. What the hell?" Kakashi looked at him, shock evident in his voice. He hadn't expected his boyfriend to do such a thing in front of him.

"You heard what I said." Iruka folded his arms and his glare intensified.

"You are going out with him?" Kakashi almost growled. "And this Saturday?"

"Yes."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "You are kidding me."

"Do I look like it?" Iruka was unfazed.

"You can't go out with him this Saturday!"

"Why not?" Iruka folded his arms.

Kakashi watched the younger man intently. Was he kidding or was he serious?

"Iruka." He started as he eyed the chunin carefully. "You should know why."

"I don't. Enlighten me." Iruka snorted.

Kakashi could have smacked himself against the nearest wall. Was his lover acting dense or does he really not know? Even after all the hints that Sakura had given two days ago, and the bustling activities going on throughout the village in preparation for the occasion on Saturday?

"Iruka, this Saturday is……"

The chunin held up a hand to silence him. "Don't talk to me about this Saturday when you haven't even resolved the matter at hand."

"But Iruka, I got no explanation to give. Would you even mind telling me what's going on?" Kakashi's single eye widened in obvious confusion.

"You should know, Kakashi." Iruka gritted his teeth as he stomped down hard on the jounin's foot.

Kakashi winced. Who could have thought that Iruka would put so much force into that stomping?

The chunin pushed past him and strode down the corridor towards the teachers' room. Kakashi rolled his eyes and growled in frustration as he glanced around the empty corridor. Now, that wall does look hard enough for him to knock himself out.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Making Up

**A/N: Happy Valentine's to everyone of you!! Attached or not, may you have a great day!! And well, thanks for all the reviews. It made me smile and that's really great when stress at work gets me down. So yep, here's my love to all of you on this special day! Well, big hugs for everyone!**

**Nope, this fic ain't done yet. The final chapter will come up on the actual day. *grins* And after that, there would be an epilogue. So, yep, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Making Up

It was late in the evening when Iruka slipped into the seat in the restaurant, only to be greeted by a scowl and an exasperated sigh.

"What?" He stared at his two friends bemusedly.

Kurenai shook her head and smiled. "Seems to me you are pretty busy lately, Iruka. What happened the last few days that you can't even come out and meet us?"

Iruka gave her a tired smile. "The kids are having their exams next month. We are busy preparing for it."

Kurenai nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

Iruka grinned and turned to the other kunoichi who still wore the scowl on her face plaintively for all to see. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't believe you, Iruka. Just what has that chunin got that Kakashi doesn't?" Anko snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka blinked confusedly. Anko frowned

Kurenai sighed. "You agreed to go out with Oukei tomorrow, didn't you?"

Iruka paused as his brows furrowed together in deep thoughts. "Tomorrow……?" Then he gaped. "I…. I…."

"What the hell were you thinking, Iruka?" Anko glared at him.

The chunin sighed. "I didn't mean it." He leaned back in his chair as the waitress served his drink. He glanced up at them for a moment before dropping his gaze. "Kakashi came to the academy a few days ago to look for me. And Oukei was there too, trying to ask me out."

"And you just agreed?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"No." Iruka rubbed his face tiredly. "I rejected him initially."

"Initially?" Anko stared at him.

"Yeah. Then when I saw Kakashi, I just……" Iruka looked at them guiltily. "I guess I was so angry I just couldn't think straight."

"Angry? What are you angry with Kakashi about?"

Iruka opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it and shook his head firmly. "Never mind."

"So you did it to spite him?" Kurenai eyed the chunin. Iruka nodded slowly, as the guilt hit him.

Kurenai sighed and shifted in her seat slightly. "You think he is cheating on you, don't you?"

Anko gaped. "Cheating? Kakashi? When did it happen?"

Iruka was silent. Kurenai leaned forward in the table and stared at him intently. "What exactly gave you that idea, Iruka?"

Iruka shook his head as he sighed tiredly. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it the last few days. And I have to admit that I kind of overreacted. I should have been more mature about it and talk things out."

"Overreacted? About what?" Kurenai asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Iruka gave her an awry smile. "It's nothing, Kurenai. Don't worry about it. We will sort it out between us."

"If you will, then you wouldn't have agreed to go out with Oukei tomorrow." Anko snorted.

Iruka groaned. "Stop that, Anko."

"What? Did I say it wrong?" The kunoichi scowled.

"I actually forgot all about it." Iruka murmured.

"Forgot?" Kurenai turned amused. "How on earth did you forget? Knowing Oukei, he would have reminded you every day."

Iruka sighed. "He only came to me the day after he asked me out to inform me the restaurant that he had reserved a table at. After that, I had been busy at the academy and didn't really have much time to bother about him."

"So you had no intention to turn up tomorrow?" Anko sat up in her seat and stared at her friend, as the anger faded away.

Iruka shrugged. "I said I forgot. I wouldn't deliberately stand someone up. And now that you reminded me, I would have to think of a way to get out of it."

"And if you can't?" Anko's eyes narrowed.

"I would just go then. And take it that I'm having dinner with a colleague."

Anko's eyes widened in shock. Kurenai stared at him as though he had grown another head.

"Are you kidding me, Iruka?" Anko almost roared. Iruka jumped, startled by his friend's response.

"What?"

"Iruka, how could you 'go for dinner with a colleague' tomorrow when you are attached?" Kurenai asked incredulously.

Iruka blinked once, twice, then he frowned. "Why not? I do that all the time."

Kurenai and Anko exchanged glances. Then Anko cleared her throat and turned back to the chunin, eyeing him suspiciously. "Tell me, Iruka, do you know what day is tomorrow?"

Iruka snorted. "Saturday."

"Idiot! I'm not asking about the day of the week." Anko snapped.

"Then what?" Iruka frowned.

Kurenai stared at him, appalled. "Iruka, do you know the date tomorrow?"

The chunin mentally calculated for a while before he smiled at the genjutsu user. "It's the 14th."

Kurenai nodded slowly. Anko stared at him, waiting for him to react.

Iruka stared back at them, wondering what he had said that got them so quiet all of a sudden. He mentally ran through what he just said. He frowned. He didn't say much. Kurenai had asked him for the date and he had given it to her. So what's next, were they testing him? He was a teacher, damn it. Knowing days and dates are second nature to him. And why the hell is everyone so worked up about one Saturday?

"14th February, Iruka." Kurenai said softly, trying to hint the chunin.

Iruka stared at her. Right, 14th February. So what about it?

Then his frown deepens. Wait a minute. Now that sounds familiar. But what is so familiar about that date?

Anko and Kurenai watched the chunin, ready to knock sense into him if he said he couldn't remember. Iruka looked deep in thoughts as his brows furrowed together.

And then, the tension between Iruka's eyes eased away and the brown orbs widened in shock and horror as realization dawned on him. The chunin almost jumped out of his seat.

"Oh my god! I forgot!"

Anko smacked her forehead in exasperation. Kurenai rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply.

"What the hell, Iruka?" Anko groaned.

"I forgot." The chunin paled. "It's Valentine's."

"Yes, it is. Where have you been hiding all these while that you missed all the signs in the village hinting that Valentine's is here?" Anko grimaced.

"I…. I….." Iruka stared at them helplessly. "I forgot."

"Yes. And if I must remind you, you are going out for dinner tomorrow night and your date is not your boyfriend." The serpent user snorted. "I can't believe you."

"I didn't mean to." Iruka mumbled.

"Right. I really wonder where you have been." Anko shook her head in empathy. "Kurenai had even gotten her Valentine's present."

"Correction." The red-eyed kunoichi smirked. "That's a pre-Valentine's present. I'm expecting another one from Asuma."

Iruka stared at her glumly. "Lucky you. So what have you got?"

Kurenai stared at him for a moment, before she grinned and tucked her hair behind her ears, flashing the jewelry on them.

The glittering accessories caught Iruka's attention and he leaned forward slightly to take a closer look.

"Aren't these earrings a beauty?" Kurenai smiled, obviously in bliss.

Iruka felt his head spinning when he recognized the accessories. Weren't these the same as those he had found in the velvet box that had slipped out from Kakashi's pants?

"Right. And I can still remember that sappy message carved on the box." Anko snickered. Kurenai glared at her.

"Message?" Iruka asked weakly, though his mind was already beginning to piece things together. Right, he had so overreacted.

"Yup." Anko grinned gleefully. "It goes something like to the woman of my life…..Mmph……" Kurenai's hand slammed over her mouth, cutting her short. Iruka paled.

The younger kunoichi finally managed to pry the fingers off her mouth. She glared at Kurenai. "What was that for?"

"You don't have to announce it to the whole world, you know?" Kurenai scowled as her face turned red.

"Ah…. Are you embarrassed?" Anko chuckled. "That was a message from your boyfriend. What's so embarrassing about it?"

Kurenai snorted. "From what I heard from Genma, Asuma did not write the message. He gave the general idea and Kakashi wrote it. Tell me how sincere that is."

Iruka gaped as he digested the details, the bantering between the two women going unnoticed. Now everything made sense. He had not only overreacted, but he had suspected his boyfriend of being unfaithful.

A thought crossed his mind. What if Kakashi had gotten upset with him after being ignored for so many days? That wouldn't do. He had to get things cleared out before that happens.

"Iruka?" Kurenai noticed his dazed expression and called out in concern.

The chunin licked his dry lips as he stood up. "I…. I've got to go."

Before either of them could react, Iruka had bolted out of the place.

=-=-=-=

Iruka unlocked the door and stepped into the house, closing the door behind him.

The apartment was in total darkness. Iruka walked in tentatively, not bothering with the lights, as he stretched out his chakra and tried to sense where his boyfriend was.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called out hesitantly.

There was no response. Iruka sighed despondently, realizing that the jounin was not home yet. He bit his bottom lip in nervousness as he walked over to the couch and sank down in it. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it carelessly to the couch at the side.

He groaned miserably, knowing he had a lot of explanations to do.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi unlocked his door and stepped into the apartment. The moment he closed the door behind him, he tensed and his senses heightened.

There was another presence in the house.

"You are home."

The jounin startled a little at the familiar voice. "Iruka?"

There was a deep audible sigh. Kakashi walked over to the side and flicked the lights on.

And there, seated on the couch, in a defeated posture, was his lover, who had been ignoring him for god knows what reasons for the last few days.

Kakashi walked over gingerly. "Uh……"

"I'm sorry." Iruka mumbled.

The jounin paused in his steps. He blinked a few times, trying to decide if he had heard what he thought he heard.

Iruka was apologizing? For what? For ignoring him for the last few days? For agreeing to go out with Oukei in front of him? For accusing him of something he didn't do? Kakashi wasn't sure. He decided to be safe for the moment and opted to sit down in the couch opposite the chunin, just in case Iruka decided again that sanity wasn't his cup of tea that night. He tugged off his jacket and put it beside him.

"Well……" Iruka scratched the scar across his nose nervously as he briefly glanced up at the jounin before averting his gaze. He sighed. "I want to explain."

"Oh?" That was all Kakashi could manage as he became more confused over his boyfriend's antics. Now Iruka wanted to explain. If Kakashi had remembered it right, wasn't he the one whom the chunin demands an explanation from?

"I'm sorry I took it out on you, Kakashi." Iruka started, guilt evident in his tone.

Kakashi scratched the side off his head. "Uh…. Well…. Um…. I guess I'm used to it?"

"Not that!" Iruka glared at him. "I mean……" He blushed as he turned away. "I…… I'm sorry I doubted you. I should have gotten my facts right first."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that statement. Oh, so there was doubts involved. "Uh, Iruka, I don't quite understand what you mean. You may have to explain that."

Iruka buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

=-=-=-=

By the time Iruka finished his explanations, amidst blushing, stammering, choking and the occasional incoherent statements, Kakashi was staring at him, bewildered and amused.

Somewhere through the explaining session, Kakashi had removed his mask and forehead protector, and Iruka found himself getting more embarrassed when he saw the stunned and surprise look on his boyfriend's bare face.

Kakashi gaped a few times at the chunin, unable to form words, before he rubbed his face tiredly and groaned. "So that was what it was all about."

"I'm sorry." Iruka mumbled as he fidgeted in his seat. Then his head snapped up and he glared at the older man. "And don't you dare laugh."

Kakashi held up his hands in defense before he sighed and stood up. He walked over to the other couch and sat down beside the chunin, finally sure that Iruka wasn't going to pull another quick one on him.

He wrapped his arms around the chunin and pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck. "At least I know that you care enough to be jealous. Even though there wasn't a need to."

Iruka snorted. "What else could I think when I found a woman's accessory in your possession?"

"Right, I'm sorry. But you could have confronted me about it instead of keeping it to yourself and made me play some guessing games."

Iruka sighed. "I…. I just wasn't sure…." He trailed off.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He shifted slightly and studied the chunin's face. "What aren't you sure about?"

"I…." Iruka shifted uncomfortably. "We weren't together for long. But everything in our relationship took place so fast."

"And you are unhappy about it?" Kakashi shifted away a little to give the younger man some space.

"No." Iruka frowned and pulled off his hair tie and forehead protector, tossing them onto the coffee table. "I just don't know what to think about it. We were only together for half a year and I moved in with you. And for the last four months, we've been trying to adjust to living with each other."

"What are you trying to say, Iruka?" The jounin frowned.

"I don't know what to think about this. It's just….. Before all these, we weren't even that close. I don't know who your previous partners were and whether you had any quirks that I do not know about. I don't even know where this will take us." Iruka ruffled his hair in frustration. "I… I guess I sort of freaked out when I found those earrings." He admitted quietly.

Kakashi smiled softly, finally understanding his boyfriend's insecurities. He leaned forward and enveloped the chunin into his embrace.

"I don't have any previous partners, Iruka. You were my first."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Before you came along, I guess I never took notice of anyone else around me. I would just bury myself in missions after missions and put the village before anything else."

Iruka tentatively wrapped his arms around the jounin's waist, feeling himself melt at the jounin's words. "But….."

Kakashi grinned and whispered into his ears huskily. "We will leave the explanations for later. How about some make-up sex?"

Iruka blushed. So much for romantic atmosphere. He shoved the jounin lightly. "Kakashi!"

"What?" The jounin nipped the tanned neck, causing a shudder to run down Iruka's spine. "I was away for a mission for three weeks. I couldn't blame anyone for that. But when I came back, you deprived me of it for a week. So of course you have to compensate me for that."

Before the chunin could even react, he was pinned down on the couch with his older lover hovering over him with a feral grin. He blushed as he reached up, pulling the jounin closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Maa…… Forgiven. Just make sure you tell me what's on your mind the next time." Kakashi grinned.

"Of course." Iruka chuckled as warm lips pressed against his.

Their kiss deepens as tongues fought for dominance. Hands roamed, feeling bare skin under the shirts. Kakashi ran his fingers through the loose brown hair and cradled the back of the chunin's head, pulling him closer and tasting every inch of his lover.

Things were getting heated when suddenly, a loud banging came onto the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei! I'm home!"

The two lovers jumped apart immediately. Iruka gasped for breath as he stared at Kakashi, shocked. The jounin blinked back in surprise, wondering what that loud noise was.

It took a while for the both of them to regain their composure. And then the banging and the boisterous voice came through again.

"Sensei! Are you in there?"

Kakashi groaned. Just when he thought he could finally enjoy some peaceful moments with his lover.

Iruka grimaced. "It's Naruto." He picked up his hair tie and swiftly put his hair up into a ponytail. He stood from the couch and straightened his shirt before turning to the jounin, who was putting his mask back in place. "I almost forgot that he's coming back."

Kakashi sighed. "Me too." He stood from his spot and joined Iruka, who was walking over to the door to open it.

The door opened before Naruto could bang on it again.

"That's enough, Naruto. You are going to tear down the door." Iruka looked at the blond boy disapprovingly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. Then he beamed at his two teachers at the door. "I missed you!"

Kakashi snorted and Iruka laughed as he ruffled the blond hair. "We missed you too. Now come on in."

Naruto smiled happily as he ambled into the room and plopped down onto the couch. Iruka went to the kitchen and set some water to boil to make tea, before he returned to the couch and sat down beside Kakashi.

Kakashi wrapped his arms loosely around Iruka's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto stared at the two of them before he blushed lightly and smiled. "I'm so glad you two are getting along fine. I was worried that you would kill each other the first month you start living together."

"Have some faith in us, will you?" Kakashi grunted.

Naruto shrugged. Then he grinned happily at the two men. "I'm so happy everyone is getting on well."

Iruka nodded. "Of course. How about you, Naruto?"

The boy's blue eyes sparkled. Kakashi groaned, knowing Iruka had asked the wrong question. Now, they were in for some story-telling, which he was sure, wasn't going to end that very soon.

So much for make-up sex.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

A/N: Guess I couldn't churn out their V-day celebration here. But well, I couldn't resist having Kakashi tormenting a clueless Oukei.

Chapter 8: Confrontation

"Sensei, I will see you tomorrow then." Naruto beamed as he slipped on his sandals.

Iruka nodded and gave him a tired smile. The blond gave him a hug before heading out of the door and down the stairs around the corner.

The chunin closed the door and headed back to the couch where Kakashi was sprawled on, tiredly.

"He's gone?" The silver-haired man looked at his lover. Iruka nodded as he started to clear the cups from the coffee table and brought it to the kitchen to wash it.

Kakashi stretched himself and sat up in the couch, as he rubbed his face. "I can't believe him. I was so sure that half of those things he spoke about were only a figment of his wild imagination."

Iruka laughed as he scrubbed the cups. "Well, you know Naruto. Whatever he can exaggerate, he will."

"Yeah. So we are meeting him tomorrow morning at 11?"

"Yes. I believe Jiraiya-sama will be coming along too."

Kakashi nodded. Then something crossed his mind and he frowned. He stood up and strode over to the kitchen, where the chunin was drying his hands. Moving over, he stood behind the younger man and wrapped his arms around the lean waist.

"And I assume that Naruto will take up at least five hours of our time, if not more."

Iruka elbowed him lightly. "Kakashi, be nice. It's not often that we get to see him."

The jounin snorted. "If I weren't nice to him, I wouldn't even bother entertaining him the whole night and spend half my afternoon tomorrow going to meet him." He sighed and half buried his face in the chunin's shoulder. "So, our afternoon tomorrow is definitely going to be dedicated to him. What about evening?"

Iruka turned in the man's embrace and wrapped his arms around the masked neck. "What about it?"

Kakashi sighed. "Are you really going to leave me alone in the evening?"

Iruka's eyes softened in understanding. He reached forward and pulled down the jounin's mask, planting a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm so sorry. I actually forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's."

"Well, I guess as much when you were totally clueless about what Sakura said the other day." Kakashi gave him an amused look. "But that isn't what I'm talking about."

"I know." Iruka leaned forward and rested his head on the broad shoulders. "It's my dinner date with Oukei-san, isn't it?"

Kakashi sighed. Iruka laughed softly before he lifted his head and looked at the jounin solemnly. "Sorry, love. I wasn't thinking straight when I agreed to it."

The jounin managed a small smile, in order to ease his lover's guilt. "So, you are really going for the dinner?"

Iruka tightened his arms around the jounin and grinned. "Well, you are the king of lame excuses; do you think you can come up with anything to get me out of this? Honestly, I've been thinking of a way out the whole night, but I can't come up with any that is good enough."

Kakashi snorted. "I will pass the honor of having that title." Then he smiled. "But I could think of something."

Iruka chuckled. "Knowing you, it can't be anything good."

"Well, I don't see any reasons why I should be good to him when he actually tried hitting on my boyfriend." The jounin scowled. "And in such a blatant flirtatious way."

Iruka laughed softly. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Kakashi mused for a moment as Iruka watched him in curiosity. Then, something in him clicked and he grinned at his younger lover.

"What?"

"Well Ruka, we won't stand him up on the date tomorrow." Kakashi smiled.

"But….." Iruka stared at him, confused.

"Let me finish what I'm saying." Kakashi leaned forward and pecked a kiss on the chunin's lips.

"Uh huh… And what?" Iruka watched him bemusedly.

Kakashi shifted and started leading the younger man out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. "Well, you know, it's not nice to actually stand someone up after you promise to turn up."

Iruka rolled his eyes as he trudged beside his boyfriend with the arms still tightly encircled around his waist. "So, what happened to 'you not being happy that I'm going on another dinner date and leaving you alone'?"

"I didn't say that's going to happen." Kakashi grinned.

"Then what?" Iruka frowned.

"Ah…. You know, that date is still on. But….." The jounin gave his lover a feral grin. "I will be the one going."

"Ka…. Kakashi?" Iruka almost choked.

"Yes. I will go and meet him personally. You know, we need a long-term solution for this." Kakashi shoved Iruka lightly into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "It won't help if you just miss the date this time. He won't get the hint. He will still ask you out another time."

"So?" The younger man sat down in the bed.

"So, we need to let him know his place." Kakashi sat down beside Iruka and pulled him close. "Need to let him know that when someone says no, they means no." He turned and kissed the chunin's nose lightly as he whispered huskily. "And let him know that, he should never, ever, flirt or meddle with my boyfriend."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi's agenda was simple. Wake up, get ready, and meet Naruto. Then, at six in the evening, he would on Iruka's behalf, make his way to the restaurant which Oukei had made a reservation and meet that chunin. Then, after warning Oukei off, he would enjoy the rest of the evening with his boyfriend.

Yes, it's that simple.

He couldn't help the smirk on his face as he thought about the 'conversation' he was going to have with Oukei that evening. How dare that man hit on Iruka when he was away on a mission. Previously, with his little conflict with Iruka, he couldn't be too bothered. But now that things were cleared up, he was so going to make Oukei pay for all that harassments.

Iruka eyed him warily as they walked towards the meeting spot arranged with Naruto. "I hope you don't take things too far when you meet Oukei-san later."

"Oh, you read my thoughts?" Kakashi gave him a masked grin.

Iruka sighed. "You promised, Kakashi."

"I know, love. I promised that I won't use my sharingan, my jutsu or my ninken on him."

"Does jutsu includes taijutsu as well?" Iruka watched as the jounin's eye curved up into an arc.

"Maybe?"

"Kakashi…." Iruka grimaced.

"Fine. I was just kidding." Kakashi wrapped an arm around the chunin's shoulders. "It will just be a talk between us and I will just let him off with a warning."

Iruka smiled. "I hope you keep to your words."

"As long as he doesn't try anything else on you, I won't do anything to him either."

Iruka nodded.

"But…." The jounin glanced at his lover. "If he does, I can't promise that I will take it too easy on him."

Iruka grinned and snaked his arms around the jounin's waist. "If he does, I will have him face my fury before he sees yours."

"Ah, sensei. What would your students say if they see you unleashing your anger on your poor, unsuspecting colleague?"

"Poor, unsuspecting?" Iruka snorted. "Who was the one talking last night about using his mangekyou sharingan and trap Oukei-san in another realm just because he was a conniving, flirtatious and unscrupulous person?"

"Maa…. It was the truth." Kakashi chuckled. Iruka snorted.

"Iruka-sensei! Over here!" As they neared the meeting place, they heard the familiar voice calling out at the top of his voice.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and Iruka shook his head in amusement as they walked over.

"Sensei!" Naruto ran up and enveloped Iruka in a bear hug. Jiraiya came up behind him, laughing.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi greeted with a smile.

"Kakashi, glad to see you are doing well." Jiraiya nodded.

"As good as ever." Kakashi grinned as he shot a glance at Iruka who smiled.

"Ah well, the things are all laid out over there. Let's go over and sit. The others will come with the food later." Jiraiya turned and walked towards a clearing where a mat was laid out. Kakashi shrugged and followed. Iruka pried Naruto off him and walked after them, with the blond boy chattering away.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi walked towards the restaurant and snorted. What a nice coincidence. Oukei had chosen the same restaurant as him. But well, who could blame the chunin. After all, the restaurant was the most popular one in the village and Kakashi was pretty much surprised the Oukei had still managed to get a seat so late in the week. He would have expected much of the seats to be snapped up as Valentine's Day neared. Hell, he had to make his reservation one month in advance.

But well, it made things easier for him anyway. After he finished off his conversation with Oukei, he could just go over to his table and enjoy dinner with Iruka.

He shifted the bouquet of flowers in his arms and stepped up to the counter at the restaurant at exactly 6 30pm, the arranged meeting time for Oukei and Iruka.

The girl at the counter glanced up at him. "Good evening. Anything I can help you with?"

"Oukei booked a table, didn't he? I'm here to meet him."

The girl blinked a few times at the hostility in the tone. Then she quickly lowered her gaze and flipped through the reservations book.

"Um yes…. He is here." The girl motioned for a waiter to show Kakashi in. "Table 27."

Kakashi followed the waiter in. They walked past the rows of tables and Kakashi finally spotted the chunin sitting at a table at one of the dimly lit corners. The jounin's eye darkened. What the hell was Oukei intending to do by choosing this spot?

He stopped the waiter and waved him away. Then he shoved one hand into his pocket and walked over nonchalantly.

"Good evening, Oukei-san." His eye immediately curved up into a smiling arc as he stood in front of the table.

Oukei glanced up and was startled by the presence of the copy nin. Before he could even say a word, Kakashi had sat down in the chair opposite him, placing the flowers at the side of the table.

"Ha…. Hatake-sama. It's a pleasure to see you here." Oukei smiled. "But that seat……"

"Are you waiting for your date?" Kakashi cut him off with a cheerful tone.

"Yes." Oukei beamed. "He should be arriving anytime soon."

"Ah… I see. I'm waiting for my date too. Well, since both of them aren't here yet, I hope you don't mind if I sit here for a while and chat. It's boring to wait alone."

"Of…. Of course it's fine, Hatake-sama." Oukei smiled nervously, not understanding why the jounin would choose him out of so many people. After all, it wasn't like they knew each other well. But well, who in the right mind would dare to reject a polite request from the copy nin anyway?

Kakashi adjusted his civilian clothes and settled himself in comfortably before he glanced at the chunin, the friendly disposition never leaving him. "So, let me guess. Your date for tonight is Iruka-sensei?"

The chunin gaped at him. "How… How did you…."

"How did I know? Maa…. Oukei-san, I was there when you asked him out, remember?" Kakashi had to bring out all his self control to keep the murderous intent from lashing out at the reminder.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry, Hatake-sama." Oukei smiled politely.

Kakashi waved him off dismissively. He slipped his book out from his pocket and flipped it open to read it, all the while maintaining the conversation with the other shinobi. "So I heard that you like Iruka-sensei."

"Yes, of course. I don't deny that." Oukei smiled.

Kakashi forced himself to loosen his grip on his book as he continued to probe, keeping his voice steady. "What do you like about him?"

"Well, he's nice. And he got this limitless patience about him when dealing with kids. And of course, he's good looking. Who wouldn't want him?" Oukei sighed happily. "I'm so glad that he finally agreed to come out with me."

"Oh?" Kakashi's voice darkened. Then he cleared his throat and threw out the next question calmly. "So, how long have you known him?"

Oukei was a little surprised at the seemingly interrogation session. But Kakashi merely looked up from his book for a split second and gave him a one-eyed smile.

"Not for long. We only started talking two weeks ago. But I met him in the mission room sometime three months back and I have been watching him since then."

Kakashi's control almost slipped at that confession. He had to fight with all he had to keep himself from pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the man across the table. He lowered his book slightly and eyed the man almost intently.

"You do know Iruka is attached, don't you?"

Oukei nodded. "But that's not going to hinder me from courting him all the same."

"Have you even bothered to ask around who his partner is?" Kakashi's voice dipped down dangerously, teetering along the edge of murderous.

Oukei didn't seem to realize the change in tone as he continued talking happily. "No. I don't see the need. I want to win Iruka over with my own capabilities and strengths and not in comparison with another party."

"Noble enough." Kakashi said passively. "But you should at least gather some information about the other party before you decide if you should go ahead. Seems to me that you are oblivious about who the other person is."

"Ah…… Well…." Oukei shifted uncomfortably when he noticed the jounin's cold eye on him and the edge in the tone. "Um….. You don't sound too good, Hatake-sama. Are you alright?"

Kakashi cursed mentally for his slip and immediately regained his composure. He cleared his throat and the smile was back in place. "Yes I'm fine. Guess I'm getting a little edgy with my date being late."

Oukei laughed softly. "I understand. Mine isn't here too." He noted the flowers at the side of the table and changed the subject before Kakashi could continue with what he was saying before. "Nice flowers there. For your date?"

"Well, yes. It's our first Valentine's together by the way." Kakashi grinned.

"I see. That's sweet of you. I'm sure she would be very happy that you are so thoughtful." Oukei nodded.

"It's a 'he', Oukei-san." Kakashi stated calmly, keeping his eye arched up in a smile.

Oukei faltered for a moment before he fidgeted nervously. "Oh….. Um…. Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Kakashi leaned back in his seat. "Back to what we were saying earlier. Do you know anything about Iruka's boyfriend?"

"Oh well…." Oukei rubbed his neck and grinned. "He's a chunin."

Kakashi almost fell off his chair. Alright, so this dunce here thinks that Iruka is dating a chunin. What exactly is the meaning of that?

"Oh…. Who told you that?"

"Well, I guessed it." Oukei admitted sheepishly.

"You guessed it?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What's the basis for that guess?"

"Well, chunin usually hangs around chunin. And jounin don't usually take note of us. You are an elite jounin yourself, Hatake-sama. You will know better. Don't you think so?" Oukei smiled expectantly at the older man.

"I really don't think so." Kakashi smiled, all the while fighting the rage rising up in him. _'You are probably right. I won't notice any other chunin. But I will definitely notice Iruka!'_

Oukei was a little taken aback by Kakashi's response. He smiled and scratched his head."Uh….Oh… Um… I guess you are one of the few exceptions then."

"Ah…. Of course. I do appreciate people for their capabilities and personalities regardless of their ranks." Kakashi said cheerfully. Then, he slipped out his pocket watch and took a quick glance at it before putting it back into his pocket. "Well, my date is coming anytime soon. Before I leave, Oukei-san, I want to seek your opinion on something."

Oukei looked at him, surprised. "Of course, Hatake-sama. That's an honor. I will try to give you my best feedback."

"Great." Kakashi chirped. Then he opened his eye and looked at the other man solemnly. "Tell me, Oukei-san, do I look like a chunin to you?"

Oukei almost choked on the mouthful of water he had just taken. He stared incredulously at the copy nin. "You are kidding me, Hatake-sama. You are renowned throughout the village, the Fire Country and even in the other countries. You are a through and through elite jounin. Everyone knows that!"

"That's good to hear." Kakashi smiled.

Oukei returned the smile. "That's for sure. But I'm curious, Hatake-sama, why would you ask that?"

Kakashi's smile faded. His eye turned steely as he glared at the man across the table and the cold anger which he had been holding down radiated through his entire being. "Because I am Iruka's boyfriend."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Celebrations

**A/N: Two chapters update!! Well, basically because if I put everything in one chapter, it's just too kinda long. But well, here you go. And though it may be a day after V-day, it's still ain't too late. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sweet Celebrations

Iruka stepped into the restaurant and searched through the masses of people for the familiar silver crown of hair. He caught sight of it in a corner of the room and walked over with a smile, convinced that Kakashi has had got everything in place.

He walked towards the table and squinted his eyes in the dim lights to catch sight of his boyfriend.

As he neared the table, he paused in his steps as he gaped and took in the sight.

There, lounging comfortably in one chair and reading, was Kakashi. Seated opposite the jounin was Oukei, who had gone drastically pale for whatever reasons and seemed to flinch every time Kakashi moved a muscle.

He walked over tentatively and swallowed nervously. "Kashi?"

The jounin put down his book and glanced up. Iruka could distinctly make out a smirk under that mask.

Kakashi slipped his book into his pocket and studied his chunin.

Iruka was dressed simply in a black shirt and a pair of jeans. But what captivated the jounin most was the untied hair that framed the tanned face. Kakashi grinned as he stood up and walked over to the younger man, placing a masked kiss on the stunned face. "Hey, love."

Iruka looked over the broad shoulders to catch a glimpse of the other chunin.

Oukei was still sitting there, seemingly not noticing his presence. He turned back to Kakashi. "What did you say to him? He looks like he just came out from one of Ibiki's worst torture sessions."

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing much. I didn't even lay a finger on him. I just told him that we are a couple and he went deathly pale."

Iruka eyed him suspiciously. But Kakashi merely grinned and held on to Iruka's hand as he walked back to the table.

"Well, Oukei-san." The jounin started. The other man immediately jerked and sat stiffly, the eyes moving slightly to watch Kakashi.

The copy nin leaned over the table and picked up his bouquet. Then he gave Oukei a one-eyed smile as he tugged Iruka forward slightly. "My date is here. I shan't disturb you any further. Enjoy your dinner."

Oukei's eyes darted from Iruka to Kakashi in a wild look. He nodded stiffly as Kakashi turned and pulled Iruka towards the counter, asking the waitress for their table.

The waitress showed them to a quiet corner, which was hidden from the general view. The table had rose petals decorated on it and a sweet-smelling candle sat in the centre, brightening up the small area with a soft, warm glow. The couple took their seats and Iruka waited until the waitress had left them alone with the menu before he glared at the jounin.

"Now spill. What did you do to him?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I didn't do much. It was only a little interrogation session."

Iruka sighed as he flipped the menu and studied it. "You don't sound very convincing."

"Maa….. Have some faith in me. I didn't do anything to him."

Iruka shook his head in mild amusement. "Well, even if you did, I think he deserves it."

"So, is that consent for me to torture him?"

Iruka looked up from the menu and smirked. "Well, if you want to spend Valentine's having Ibiki interrogating you, by all means go ahead."

"I'm pretty sure Ibiki would let me go on that one." Kakashi chortled.

"So confident, aren't you?" Iruka grinned.

"Of course. You seem to have forgotten that Anko isn't too fond of Oukei as well. I wouldn't have doubted for a second that she would have already ranted it to Ibiki." The jounin hummed cheerfully.

"Uh huh, of course. If my memory served me right, none of them seems too fond of him, Izumo and Kotetsu included."

"Glad you know that." Kakashi chuckled as he reached for the bouquet beside him. "Anyway, enough of him. This is for you."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you." He accepted the bouquet and took a glanced at it. His eyes widened at the sight of the flowers. "Cala lilies? Where did you get them from?"

Kakashi smiled at the shimmering happiness in the brown orbs. He had a feeling that despite the events over the last few days, tonight would still go on as he had planned. "I knew you would like them. I had them specially ordered. Of course, had to pull some favors here and there to make sure they arrive on time, fresh and nice."

Iruka placed the bouquet at the side of the table, arranging it carefully to avoid flattening any of the lilies. "Well, but still, these flowers aren't easy to get in any nearby areas surrounding Konoha. And on top of that, they cost a bomb."

Kakashi reached over and placed a hand over the chunin's. "That doesn't matter. As long as you like them."

Iruka shifted his hand and grasped the jounin's in a firm grip. "Of course. Thank you." He raised an eyebrow. "So, are we going to exchange the presents now?"

Kakashi laughed. "You mean you actually had time to get a present for me? If I didn't remember wrong, you only recalled yesterday that today is Valentine's and Naruto had taken up most of our time today."

Iruka smiled sheepishly. "I have to get you something somehow."

"Oh really? I'm looking forward to what you could come up with in such a short span of time."

Iruka snorted. "Of course it's something nice. I bet if you know what it is, you would beg me to give it to you now."

"Right. So let's get it over and done with." Kakashi grinned. "After dinner, I'm bringing you to a place. So let's finish dinner and head over."

Iruka nodded and pulled his hand away as he went back to studying his menu. Kakashi leaned back slightly in his seat, as he watched his chunin blissfully.

His first Valentine's with Iruka is no doubt, a great one.

=-=-=-=

Iruka walked along the streets, his fingers tightly laced together with the jounin beside him. He inched closer and leaned into the warmth slightly.

"Where are we going, Kakashi?"

"You will see." The jounin gave him a mysterious look and continued to lead him on.

Iruka grew confused when Kakashi took him to the training ground and stopped at one of the practice post.

"Kakashi?"

The jounin did not say anything. He released Iruka's hand and started to dig through the soil with a stick. Iruka watched him in confusion, not understanding his lover's antics.

Soon, Kakashi had dug a hole and he put his hand into it and pulled out something. Then he stood up and turned to Iruka.

"Iruka, remember how we never spoke to each other again after that minor conflict we had over the chunin's exam?"

Iruka nodded slowly, still trying to figure the older man out.

"And well, this is where we first met and spoke after that long period of cold standing." Kakashi grinned. "Right here at this practice ground."

Iruka smiled and wrapped one arm around the jounin's waist. "Yes, I remembered all that. I still remembered that you were here taking it out on those poor practice posts for god knows what reasons."

"Uh huh. Come to think of it, I can't even remember it now. Must have been some post mission jitters." Kakashi smiled. "But then, you spoke to me. You didn't know what happened. But all the same, you were showing your concern and trying to talk some sense into me."

Iruka laughed. "I must have been out of my mind. I actually did not fear being killed by some jounin who apparently had problems with sanity."

Kakashi leaned his forehead against the chunin's. "Well, but for your gesture, I actually fell for you."

"Yes. And I guess I should be thankful." Iruka placed a soft kiss on the masked cheek. "So, did you bring me here to reminisce?"

Kakashi shifted back slightly and produced the box, sat on his palm. "I remembered that when you were trying to soothe me then, you had mentioned that when there's a chance, you want to travel to the Ocean Country, because you have never been to the sea."

Iruka nodded slowly, trying to get his mind to recall.

"Well, we will travel there sometime soon. But now, just make do with this." Kakashi opened the box and brought out a beautiful glass paper weight, with a three-dimensional carved image of the Ocean Country sitting in it.

Iruka took it into his hands and stared at it in awe. "It's beautiful. How did you get it?"

"Favors. I had one of my ANBU friends get it for me when he went there on a mission."

Iruka placed the ornament back into the box. He closed the lid and held it in his hand together with the flowers. Then with his other, he reached up and tugged down the jounin's mask, leaning forward and claiming the other's mouth.

Kakashi returned the kiss as he slipped his hands around the small back, pulling Iruka closer. They stood there, enjoying the moment of bliss and tasting each other, until the need for air was too great.

They broke apart and panted as they gasped for air. Iruka tried to steady his erratic heartbeat as he looked up at Kakashi fondly. "Thank you."

Kakashi leaned forward and pulled him into a brief hug. He whispered softly to the chunin. "Come on, we still have two other places to go."

=-=-=-=

Iruka stared at the memorial stone in surprise. He blinked a few times before he turned his gaze towards Kakashi who gave him a knowing smile.

"Father, Sensei, Obito, Rin, we are here again. I hope you have kept my things safe for me."

Iruka raised an eyebrow as the older man walked to the back of the stone. He crouched down again and reached his hand into a gap in the stone, which Iruka had never noticed before.

Kakashi walked back a minute later, with a beautifully carved long, flat case in his hands.

"Kakashi, how did you hide that inside the stone?" Iruka stared at the box and then turned his gaze to the gap. How the jounin had fitted that long case inside was beyond his comprehension.

"Maa….. Ruka, let's not sweat over the small stuff." He opened the case and presented the contents to the chunin.

Iruka gaped at the array of finely made weapons lying on a velvet lining.

"Four months ago, right here at this memorial stone, I asked you to move in with me." Kakashi smiled.

Iruka nodded dumbly.

"The first time you went around exploring my house, you found this set of weapons, which I used in my ANBU days and you were amazed by the craftsmanship."

Iruka nodded again.

Kakashi swept his gaze across the kunai, shuriken and other weapons lying in the case. "I couldn't find that person who made my ANBU weapons. But there was this weaponry shop in the Land of Waves which I came across when I was there for a mission once and they made very delicate weapons as well."

The jounin looked up and smiled when he caught the dazed expression on Iruka's face. "I have them made it according to the standards of Konoha. But the craftsmanship is great and the materials used are of the best."

Kakashi closed the case with a one-eyed smile. "This is for you, Iruka."

Iruka felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't expected Kakashi to remember that he had once said he would love to own such a set of delicately made weapons. Hell, he hadn't even remembered until Kakashi reminded him just then. That had been just a passing comment. He had seen the weapons and had realized that it was very much different from the ones they could get in any weaponry shops in Konoha, and he had been astounded by the fine quality.

Kakashi eyed the chunin in concern when Iruka did not so much as bat an eyelash, as he stood there, stunned.

"Ruka?"

The chunin snapped from his daze. He swallowed hard and gave his lover a small smile.

"Are you alright?"

Iruka nodded. "I'm fine. It's just…. I was just… overwhelmed."

Kakashi chuckled. "Maa…. You are embarrassing me."

"You are embarrassing me." Iruka gave him a fond smile. "I'm surprise by the extent that you are doing this."

"I want to make it memorable." Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "After all, it's our first." He eyed the case tentatively. "I didn't think it was appropriate to give weapons on Valentine's. But well, I wanted to give you something practical."

Iruka laughed as he took the case into his hands and traced the carved patterns on the wood. He smiled. "I love it. Thank you."

Kakashi nodded happily. "Let's go to the last place."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine's Memories

**A/N: And here goes. ^_^ The chapter before the epilogue. Well, the epilogue has nothing to do with Valentine's. But I haven't had my fill of tormenting Oukei yet and I really need to satisfy that sadistic streak of mine in torturing someone. But until it's out, hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Valentine's Memories

Iruka let the soft breeze blow across his face as he took in the refreshing air. He opened his eyes and looked over the cliff, marveling at the view he get of the entire village.

"Iruka, come here." Kakashi pulled the chunin to a spot and sat down.

Iruka arranged his things neatly beside him as he cuddled up to the jounin's warm body.

"Are we creating some new memories? Because I'm sure we hadn't been here before." He smiled when Kakashi wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, in a way, yes. I believe we will be creating some very nice memories for ourselves here." Kakashi shifted closer to the younger man. "And in a way, this place brings back some memories for me."

Iruka watched the older man, waiting for him to continue. Kakashi reached over and brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Ruka, do you have the necklace which I gave you before I left for the mission with you now?"

Iruka shifted and glanced at the jounin. Then he grinned and reached into his shirt, pulling out the chain hanging from his neck.

"Right here."

Kakashi watched as the younger man removed the accessory and handed it to him. He took it into his hand and studied it, before he spoke.

"The only time I ever came to this place, was when I was four years old. My mother brought me here and told me her memories of this place." Kakashi said wistfully.

Iruka's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around the jounin's waist, silently urging him to continue.

"Well, I don't remember much about what she told me. But I definitely remember the main point of her experience here." Kakashi smiled softly as he pressed the necklace into the other's hand. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box.

Kakashi opened the box and held it out for the chunin. Iruka leaned forward slightly to study the pendant lying in it.

It was a delicately carved pendant in the shape of leaf with swirling patterns around it, decorated in gold and silver.

"My family heirloom." Kakashi smiled. "Passed down for generations. It's always given to the firstborn son of the family to give to their chosen partner. And well, I'm the only son anyway, and so, this comes to me after my father died."

Iruka nodded slightly as he tightened his grip on the older man.

"My mother told me that my father gave this to her as an acknowledgement that he is choosing her as his life partner." Kakashi grinned as he looked at Iruka, who was still staring at the jewelry in awe. "And Ruka, this is the place where my father gave it to her."

The chunin's head snapped up at that statement. Kakashi merely shrugged as he took the chain from the tanned hands and slipped the pendant through it before he shifted and secured the necklace around Iruka's neck.

"Now, it looks complete." Kakashi's eye turned up into a smiling arc.

Iruka felt his breath caught in his chest as his trembling fingers reached up to feel the necklace. He eyed the older man uncertainly.

"I've been meaning to give it to you." Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "But before I could actually do it, I was called away on that mission. And well, I thought I could do it all the same tonight, and so, I left half of the heirloom, which is the chain, under your care, until I come home."

"But…. But…." Iruka stared at the jounin helplessly, unsure of how to react to it.

"The final step to this, Iruka, is your decision." Kakashi eyed his younger lover tentatively. "Will you accept it?"

Iruka felt a rush of emotions running through him. He stared gaping at the older man for a few more moments before he realized that Kakashi was still waiting for his answer and as the time wore on, the jounin was getting more fidgety from the lack of response.

Iruka finally got his erratic heartbeat under control. He took in a deep breath to clear his throat. Then, with his mind made up, he smiled. "I will keep it safe for as long as I live."

Kakashi's tense posture finally relaxed. He pulled down his mask and leaned over, pressing a soft, lingering kiss on the chunin's lips. He pulled back slightly and grinned. "You do know that you won't be getting out of this."

Iruka smirked. "I have gotten that warning from so many people when I started going out with you."

"Ah…… I didn't know I have that kind of a reputation." Kakashi chuckled as he lay down on the grass, pulling Iruka down beside him.

"Oh yes, you do." Iruka sighed happily. "But whatever you have done for me tonight means so much to me." He admitted quietly. "Thank you, love."

"Anytime."

"Well, I do have something for you too. Just that, I don't think it will actually be of much significance compared to what you have given me." Iruka turned slightly and watched the jounin.

"Ah…. I almost forgot about my present." Kakashi grinned. "Well, whatever you are giving me will mean to me too."

Iruka smirked mischievously as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small document envelope. He waved it in front of the jounin enticingly.

"Special limited edition. Original manuscript. No one other than the author himself has it. Which means that it's not even out in the stores yet."

Kakashi's eye widened as he reached out and made a grab for the envelope. Iruka laughed as the jounin removed the seal and pulled out the neatly bound stack of papers.

"Icha Icha Anniversary Special? My sensei, I wouldn't have thought you would give me this." Kakashi leered. "And to think you are always scolding me for my choice of books."

"That's because you read it in front of my students." Iruka rubbed the scar across his face in embarrassment. "And I giving you this don't change the fact that you can't read it in front of them or in the academy for that matter."

"Of course." Kakashi tucked the envelope away safely as he reached over and pulled Iruka against him. "But mind telling me how you got that?"

Iruka gave him a wry smile. "From Jiraiya-sama."

"He gave it to you so willingly? I'm surprised." Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka blushed deeply as he shifted in the jounin's embrace. "Well…. Not really."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I sense a story behind that."

"Well, when you left the gathering ahead earlier on, I told Naruto that I haven't gotten anything for you yet." Iruka admittedly quietly. "And I asked him for suggestions."

"You asked Naruto for suggestion?" Kakashi had to bite back a laugh. "So, did he suggest you getting me a year supply of ramen or some Ichiraku's coupon?"

Iruka elbowed him lightly. "No."

"That's new." Kakashi's eye twinkled in amusement. "So, what did he say?"

"Well, he gave me all sorts of ideas. But most of them aren't really practical, or they just don't suit your personality."

"And?"

"He gave me the last suggestion. He said Jiraiya-sama had a new limited edition out and he was going to bring the original manuscript to the publisher for printing." Iruka's face was getting redder, as he remembered how Naruto had tried to convince Jiraiya to give up the manuscript with excuses that had made him wanted to dig a hole and hide from the embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled at the younger man's uneasiness. "So Naruto convince Jiraiya-sama to give up the scripts?"

"Yeah. And it was only after the threatened Jiraiya-sama that he won't help him to do any more research that Jiraiya-sama finally gave in." Iruka groaned. "What on earth has Naruto turned into?"

Kakashi rolled over and pinned the chunin under him. "For the better, I'm sure." He nipped the soft lips and whispered huskily. "Thank you."

Iruka smiled and wound his fingers into the silvery strands. "I'm glad you like it."

"You bet I do." Kakashi hummed in approval. "And I just thought of something. Do you think Naruto is on a date with Hinata now?"

Iruka laughed. "Yes. Before we parted earlier on, he said he is going to meet Hinata for dinner. Though from the way he said it, I don't think he even know that it's a Valentine's date."

"So, he's oblivious like you huh?"

Iruka snorted. "Stop making me guilty."

Kakashi laughed as he swept the loose strands of hair from his lover's eyes. "Happy Valentine's, Iruka."

"Happy Valentine's to you too." Iruka smiled as he reached up and caressed the pale face.

They remained in their blissful spot for a short moment before Kakashi shifted and look at the chunin, a mischievous spark in his eye.

"You know, I just thought of something. For safe measures, I think I got just the right plan to make sure that Oukei keeps his hands to himself."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: One long chapter to wrap it up. Sorry... Am a little brain dead to write too much now. So anyway, thanks to all you who have reviewed! I treasure every single comments and I simply love them. Thanks!**

* * *

Epilogue

"I can't believe I let those brats drag me into this." Tsunade snorted.

"I can't believe you accepted that sake from Anko and Genma!" Shizune frowned.

"This is good stuff." Tsunade grinned as she studied the unopened bottle on her desk. She was so going to enjoy herself later that evening, without the scrutiny of Shizune. "I would be a fool to not accept it."

"Right. And you got yourself trapped immediately. Now you would have to go along with whatever nonsense they are planning." The dark-haired lady sighed.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and read the scroll on her desk again. "It isn't too bad a request they are making."

"Sure it's not too bad. It's totally absurd, Tsunade-sama." Shizune shook her head in exasperation. "Whoever sends two jounin and two chunin on a C-rank scroll delivery mission?"

Tsunade shrugged as she read through what her hoard of shinobi had proposed. Judging from the handwriting, Raidou had been the one to write out the proposal. Though when Genma and Anko had brought it before her, right after they had presented her with the sake, she had been told that it had been a proposal brought forward by Kakashi, Raidou, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai.

Though, she couldn't for hell figure out, just what was wrong with her subordinates to come up with such a suggestion. Perhaps, it was time for them to do their psych evaluations.

She mused for a moment more before a knock came to her door. She looked up and grinned at her assistant. "Well, I think we can expect some answers to why they came up with this proposal." She leaned back in her chair with a relaxed expression. "Come in."

The door opened and three men stepped into the room and walked towards her.

"You call for us, Tsunade-sama?" Raidou bowed politely.

"Yes." The Godaime leaned forward slightly and shoved the scroll to the front of her desk, before the three men. "May I ask, what is up with this?"

The shinobi shifted forward slightly to study the scroll. Then they looked at each other amusedly.

"Ah well, Tsunade-sama, that is for uh….." Raidou scratched his head, trying to find an excuse.

"Rapport building." Kakashi interrupted from beside him. Asuma nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rapport building?" Tsunade studied the scroll again and looked up at him incredulously. "Alright, I can understand that you do not know one of them here. But pray tell me, what rapport do you need to build with Iruka, who's practically living with you, and Gai, whom you see almost every other day?"

"Maa…… It will help us to understand each other better. At least, we can develop a better understanding of each other's working styles." Kakashi's eye arched up in a smile.

Tsunade snorted. "Not convincing enough. Try again."

"Well, Tsunade-sama, you see, we thought that since there aren't too many missions around lately, it would be a good time for us to get to know other shinobi. But of course, it would seem awkward if only someone goes alone. So, we decided to do it in groups instead." Raidou nodded in satisfaction at his reason.

"What? You think I'm running some recreational club?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. "Or do you think I'm holding some meet-the-newbies session? Try again."

Asuma cleared his throat. Tsunade turned to look at him. "So, what is your explanation?"

"Well……" Asuma scratched his head. "We wanted to try out different group synergies. It will help you to better decide who to send on missions together the next time too. We are trying to make your job easier, Tsunade-sama."

"That sounds nice. But too bad you aren't genin, who needs to be grouped with the same people in order to help them adjust to teamwork. You are all jounin and you should be accustomed to working with different people all the time. And really, what makes you think I will send a chunin along on the missions that you guys do?"

Asuma sighed. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Raidou shook his head.

"Are you going to come clean with me?" Tsunade smirked as she tapped her fingers against the wooden table. Something was up and she wasn't going to let them go without understanding the whole situation.

"Well, we could….." Asuma drawled, as his eyes roamed the room lazily.

Tsunade caught his eyes and got his hint. She sighed. "Shizune, leave me to talk to them. I think they have some issues that need sorting out."

Shizune eyed them suspiciously. But she bowed politely and retreated from the room.

The moment the thick wooden door closed behind her dark-haired assistant, the Hokage turned to her subordinate, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Now, let me in on your plans."

=-=-=-=

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her subordinates.

"That's it?"

The three men nodded. Tsunade snorted.

"Then you should have told me right from the beginning, instead of going through such measures of writing up proposals and buying me sake."

"We thought you might want to relax with some sake before we tell you such a thing." Raidou smiled.

"Just admit it, it's bribery." Tsunade leaned forward in her desk, smirking. "But really, this is surprising. I wouldn't have known someone would be so daring as to try and break a couple apart."

"You see our point, Tsunade-sama." Asuma grinned.

"Of course I do." Tsunade smiled

"So you are agreeing to it?" Kakashi eyed his superior.

"Well, as Hokage, I really shouldn't get involved in this. And it really doesn't sound too professional to bring your personal problems into work." The blond lady laced her fingers together as she propped her elbows on the table. "But, from a personal perspective, I really do hate people who try to hit on others who are already attached."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "So you are saying……"

"Well, it's been getting boring lately with so little missions going around." Tsunade grinned as she pulled a scroll from the side of her table. "And I can't have all of you hanging around the village doing nothing. So, I would rather have some of you out of the village on low ranking missions rather than have the council come after me asking why my shinobi are lazing around."

She stamped her approval on the scroll and smirked at the three jounin. "And besides, I could do with a little entertainment myself."

Kakashi grinned. Asuma chewed on his unlit cigarette in satisfaction. Raidou smiled at the Hokage.

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and held it out to Kakashi. "Shinobi, I have a C-rank mission for you. You are to deliver a scroll to the Snow Country and personally hand it to the daimyo. The scroll contains diplomatic messages. But there shouldn't be any complications involved. The mission shouldn't take more than two weeks to travel there and back."

Kakashi nodded in satisfaction as he took the scroll. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And for your mission, I'm assigning you Iruka to go with you, since the academy is having a three weeks' term break. And also, I will have Gai and Oukei to go with you as well." Tsunade gave him a sadistic smile. "I expect your report to be handed in to me personally when you are back. And leave no details out."

Kakashi shoved one hand into his pocket and slipped the scroll into his vest pocket. "Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Now you may go and prepare. I will send messengers to inform your other team members. Meet back here in half an hour's time."

Kakashi nodded and bowed slightly before turning to leave. Raidou and Asuma followed behind him, trying to hold back their laughter.

Tsunade watched as they leave. She grinned as she popped the sake open and took a whiff of the sweet smell. She was in heaven. Not only does she have a great bottle of sake, but she also has an amusing drama waiting to unfold. Ah, life has never been this good.

=-=-=-=

A knock came to the door. Tsunade stopped talking to the two men in front of her and called out. "Come in."

The door opened and Iruka stepped in with his travel pack. He eyed the Hokage tentatively.

"I've been told I need to leave on an urgent mission, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and waved for him to walk over. Iruka took a step forward and that was when he noticed the two men standing at the side of the Hokage's table.

"Ka….. Kakashi?"

"Yo." The jounin raised his hand in a half wave.

Iruka stared at the older man, wondering what he was doing there. And to think he had left a note for Kakashi at home. If he had known his lover was going to be here, he would have told him personally.

"Well Iruka, stop standing there and come over to meet your team members." Tsunade's voice had a hint of amusement in it.

"Team members?" Iruka's eyes widened. Why would the Hokage send two elite jounin with him on a mission? And a C-rank no less.

"Yes. Well…." Tsunade smiled, understanding his confusion. "There's not much missions around lately and I really need to get these guys to do something before the council comes after me. I will just let them take it as a vacation on the pretext of work and Iruka, you will be able to relax as well with two of them going along."

"Ye…. Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka muttered. He clearly does not understand his superior's rationale for this.

He walked over tentatively and bowed politely to Gai, who gave him a thumbs up and a glittering smile. Iruka smiled awkwardly before moving to stand beside Kakashi and elbowed him lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't enough time." Kakashi discreetly placed his hand on the chunin's back.

Iruka cleared his throat and looked at the two jounin. "Are we leaving now?"

"Not yet, Iruka-sensei. This exciting mission cannot do without another honorable teammate." Gai declared. "And we are still ahead of youthful time, so I suggest that we hang on for a minute and wait for his presence."

Iruka stared at him for a minute before he nodded slowly and turned away. Kakashi snorted in mild irritation.

They waited for a moment more before another knock came to the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Oukei stepped in, standing near the door and bowing politely to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama."

Iruka gasped. He turned to look at Kakashi, who smiled at him innocently.

"Ah, Oukei, you are right in time. Your teammates for this mission are already here. Kakashi is the team leader and he will give you the mission details." Tsunade smiled charmingly. "Now guys, all the best and be on your way now."

Iruka could distinctly see all color drained from Oukei's face as Kakashi approached him nonchalantly. The jounin stopped in front of the man and gave him a smirk.

"Ha…. Hatake-sama…." Oukei stammered.

"Ah, Oukei-san, glad that we are going on a mission together. Well, I won't delay you any further. I will give you the details now and we can be on our way."

Oukei swallowed dryly as he nodded, almost stiffly.

"Well, to make sure that we aren't discovered by any possible enemies, I have come up with a plan." Kakashi drew a map out from his pouch. "We will travel in groups of two and rendezvous at the borders of the Fire Country. After that, we will split again and the next time we meet, will be at the borders of the Snow Country." The jounin rolled up a map and grinned cheerfully. "You will travel with Gai, Oukei-san."

The jounin's eye suddenly glinted dangerously. "And, since Gai is above your ranks, he will be the commander of your two-man team. You will listen to him, or be prepared to be questioned for going against orders."

Oukei swallowed hard. He had a bad feeling about this.

Gai beamed and gave Oukei a thumbs-up. The chunin shuddered at the sight of the spandex clad man.

"Come on now and let's not waste any more youthful time. We should make use of this wondrous opportunity to strengthen up our youthful selves. Here, Oukei-san, let's run towards the rainbow that is waiting for us at our destination." Gai beamed. "Let's go now. I challenge you. We will race to the borders of the Fire Country in one day's time."

"On… One day?" Oukei stared at him in horror. "Travelling to the borders takes at least two and a half day, Gai-san."

"Those are words meant for people who do not know the meaning of youth. We should not waste any more precious time here. Let's head off towards that beautiful future!" Gai grabbed the sputtering chunin by the collar and pulled him out of the door.

Kakashi stood there, staring in blatant amusement, while Iruka gawked at the sight he saw.

The last thing they heard before Gai and Oukei disappeared were Gai's statement of, "If we do not reach the borders within the time limit, we will punish ourselves by doing a thousand push-ups with one hand!"

Iruka could distinctly hear Oukei's shocked protest.

"Off to a good start for your mission, brat." Tsunade's voice came from behind the jounin. Kakashi turned around and gave the Hokage a smile.

"All thanks to you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade gave him a knowing smirk. "Now off you go."

"See you when we are back, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi turned and walked out the door. Iruka bowed slightly before hurrying after the older man.

=-=-=-=

"What the hell did you do?" Iruka sighed as they flitted through the trees at an amazingly relaxing pace.

"Nothing much." Kakashi chirped, almost a little too happily.

The chunin gave him a glance before turning back to the path in front of him. "Then why are you on a C-rank mission?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama wants me out of her sight."

Iruka snorted. "Will you be serious?"

Kakashi grinned as he landed on a branch. Iruka stopped on the one beside him before leaping over to join the jounin on the broad branch.

"Well, I should have told you this earlier." Kakashi smirked as he leaned against the tree.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. Seems like he was missing out on something.

"But well, the others said I should give you a surprise."

"More like you gave me a shock." Iruka glared at him. "I couldn't for a minute figure out why you are going on a C-rank mission with me."

"Maa…. I need a break from all those relentless A-ranks and S-ranks." Kakashi grinned. "And I need a mission simple enough to carry out what we've planned."

"We? Who else is in this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Gai."

"And?" Iruka stepped closer, sensing there was something more.

"Asuma, Raidou, Genma, Kurenai and Anko."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I knew something was up. So, mind telling me what you guys are plotting?"

"Nothing much." Kakashi grinned as he wrapped an arm around the chunin's waist. "Just that we though Oukei may have too much energy running through him, that's why he was so persistent with you."

"And?"

"And we thought that well, since he had so much energy, perhaps, we could run him low on it, so that all he can think about is post-mission jitters and he will stop bothering you."

"Post-mission jitters?" Iruka stared at the jounin in mild amusement. "I've got a feeling you are saying that because you are going to create some for him on this mission."

"Well, not me." Kakashi grinned. "I would rather spend some leisure time with you. Gai will play that role."

Iruka had to bite back his laughter. "Are you trying to kill Oukei-san?"

"Maa…. No." Kakashi scratched the side of his head innocently. "We just wanted to test out and see who has more endless supply of energy. Gai or Oukei?"

Iruka sighed before he smiled softly at the jounin. "Who do you think will win?"

Kakashi pulled away slightly before he grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and leapt forward to another branch, almost causing Iruka to stumble from the sudden movement. He smiled at the younger man.

"We will see when we are there."

=-=-=-=

Iruka was torn between laughing out loud and feeling sorry for the other chunin. He glanced at Kakashi, who was perched on a tree and looking on in satisfaction.

They had travelled leisurely for the last two days to reach the borders of Fire Country. But, as Iruka watched the worn out state of Oukei, he was sure the other chunin hadn't got that luxury.

"Well, Oukei-san, seems like you can't do even five hundred push-ups in ten minutes. That's shocking! Never mind, I will help you! We will now do one thousand sit-ups in ten minutes!" Gai declared happily.

"What?!" Oukei stared at him incredulously.

"Let him off for now, Kashi." Iruka shook his head in exasperation. "How is he going to survive two weeks otherwise?"

Kakashi shrugged and leapt off the branch, with his younger lover following suit.

"Hey Gai, we are here. Time to take a rest." Kakashi called as he strode over with a lazy slouch.

Iruka walked over to Gai. "How long have you been at this?"

Gai grinned. "Not for long, honorable sensei! We have only been here for a short period of sixteen hours. And we did catch up on some beauty sleep and refreshing rest. All in all, we only spent ten hours training! This is so much lesser compared to what my precious students does."

Iruka swallowed hard. "Ten straight hours?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei. And of course, Oukei-san has been so wonderfully keeping up. But he does lack in some areas. Don't worry though! I make it my life goal to have him up to the best shape in the shortest possible time!"

"Life goal?" Oukei choked out.

"Life goal!" Gai gave him an eye-dazzling smile and another thumbs-up. "Leave it to me, Oukei-san!"

Iruka nodded uncertainly as he turned towards his boyfriend lounging under a tree and reading. He felt sorry for Oukei to a certain extent. After all, it isn't going to be easy to deal with Gai. But well, it's just too bad that he offended a bunch of sadistic jounin, who seems to have plotted this out to the smallest detail. Hell, they had even gotten the Hokage to go along with them.

=-=-=-=

Iruka stretched himself as he walked along the forest grounds with his boyfriend beside him. The two weeks' break had been great. The mission had been accomplished successfully, ahead of time and they had even spent a few days in one of the hot springs inn to relax.

Well, for him that is. He turned to look over his shoulder to see a tired-looking Oukei trudging after them, with Gai beside him, spluttering off about the prime of youth and beautiful futures. The chunin had been drilled with intensive training from Gai, during their few days of relaxation at the Snow Country. And the journey back, hadn't been too fruitful too for him.

Iruka sighed as he turned to his boyfriend beside him. "You sure this won't kill him?"

"Gai knows his limits." Kakashi chuckled softly, as he read his book. "Jounin are taught all the exact points in a human's body. And Gai knows exactly which pressure points to tap to help him relax. How else do you think he can last so long?"

"But still….."

"Maa…. Don't worry about it. He will be fine. We won't push this too far." Kakashi gave him a reassuring smile.

Iruka gave him an awry smile, turning back to concentrate on the path. They were nearing the village. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kakashi slipping his book in to his pouch and pulling out a scroll to write on it. Something that the older man had been doing at random times over the last two weeks.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked, unable to hold his curiosity back any longer.

"Writing my mission report." Was the reply.

Iruka snorted in amusement. "That's a change. You are actually writing your report so early? I would have expected you to only hand it in three days after the mission."

"Maa… That's the general report for our mission. This is my reporting to Tsunade-sama for my mission on this trip. She wants a detailed one, so I can't risk leaving out any information."

Iruka stared at him in surprise. He had been working in the mission room for years and he knew that private reports to the Hokage are only on secret missions and high ranking S-class missions. But this was certainly just a simple, straight-forward C-rank which even genin could complete. Unless, there's some hidden agenda? He watched the jounin tentatively. "Tsunade-sama's report?"

"Yeah." Kakashi stared at the sky for a moment before lowering his head and jotted something down, as he continued walking on leisurely.

"And what are you reporting to her?" Iruka asked tentatively. "What mission were you on that none of us were aware?"

Kakashi grinned. He was about to reply when a shout came from behind them.

"Now, Oukei-san, garner all your youthful strength and we shall run towards our beautiful village! There should be no stops in between and if we fail in that, we shall walk around the village one hundred times on our hands!"

Before Oukei could protest, Gai had hoisted him by the collar and leapt up to land on a branch.

"And now, we take off!" Gai turned to give Kakashi a grin. "Eternal rival, I will see you back at the village!"

Kakashi nodded briefly before Gai took off with a groaning Oukei following.

The silver-haired jounin chuckled. "Well, that's another detail that I need to include in my mission report."

Iruka stared at him incredulously.

=-=-=-=

* * *


End file.
